Chained Innocence
by ShiroZangetsu
Summary: Little angel you are flying in the sky, But then the wind came and everything you could was cry... Falling to the dirty ground, With demons everywhere - would you dare to make a sound...? What happens if a little orange head gets caught by a pale demon...? (This story starts very cute with young Ichigo and demon Shirosaki, later you get also an older Ichigo.)
1. Falling to the ground

1\. Chapter: Falling to the ground

The wind was blowing gently today. It was so peaceful. In the sky there were only some lonely clouds, looking all fluffy and almost begging to be hugged, even if that was not possible. In this quiet atmosphere flew a lonely angel with fluffy white wings, who was still so young and so small. The little creature had orange hair and very light skin, just a little child, almost dancing gracefully through the clouds. He tried not to think about what would happen if he would fall... Because falling or landing on the ground was like begging to die. There were creatures... evil and wicked, you never want to meet them, really...!

You might be able to imagine the young angel's fear, as suddently a cold and harsh wind picked up and ripped on his wings like a hungry beast, trying to catch and kill his prey. The young creature struggled, but even with all his power, he still lost control. The tiny wings, not able to fly anymore, stopped in their movement, as the bright haired angel was tossed around, till he started falling to the ground, not moving at all, like a rock falling from the sky to the cold and filthy dirt below... There he was: Unconscious, not moving at all, tiny and weak; vulnerable. But he wasn't lying there a long time, some minutes after his crash with the hard ground, a pair of golden eyes looked at the little mop of orange. They looked excited, and hungry... The obvious demon licked over his snow white lips with a shocking azure tongue. His eyes sparcled as he observed the young creature. But before he could even come close the the little guy, the angel awoke. Sleepy eyes couldn´t catch the demon, who hid in a bush with amazingly fast movements...

The little angel looked frightened, a lost puppy in a world of wolves. He tried getting up onto his knees first. Yup, his muscles still worked. Then he tried standing, and nope, nothing was broken. The young angel used his small hands to brush dirt from his clothing. He knew for sure some of the dirt was going to stain. He was unaware of the sticks poking from his hair, or of the pale demon watching from a distance that thought he was just a little too amusing.

The demon crawled through the bushes on all fours. He was like the alpha wolf in these woods. He stopped by a large oak tree which had roots sticking out from the ground. The demon placed a hand on one of them and whispered something sinister in an ancient tongue. Slowly the root began to creak, which startled the poor young angel. Before the pure young creature could escape, several roots shot out from the ground and wrapped around the young angel's leg. He could not longer fly, the root was far too heavy for his little wings, and he could only move as far as the edge of the small clearing he was in. The demon smiled in sick satisfaction, and sat back to observe his newest pray.

How funny it was for the evil demon to see the little guy's stuggling, like a little fly, cought in a spinder's net, HIS net, oh how much fun he was going to have~

While the pale guy was thinking about all the wonderful things he could do, the little angel was having other problems. "Lemme go! Go awayyyy!" The poor guy yelled and cried, he never has been in a situation like this. After minutes, that seemed like hours to the little orange-head he stopped his wild movements, way too exhaused to do more then some little muscle stretching as he panted and wimmered in deafeat.

Pure crystall clear tears streamed down the pale face. "Mommy, help me... I don´t wanna be here forever..." Little did he know that crying like that would only get more demons here. And most of them weren´t like the white haired guy, they were mindless... like they had no brain. They weren´t here for having fun, they were here to hunt a prey, and they were going to eat it...


	2. Their first meeting

2\. Chapter

 **(Btw, I forgot to tell you guys that this story was written with** **MidnightEden234, so give her a pat on the head, she is a really nice person and got amazing writing skills, so if you should notice a writing style difference, that's the cause of it^^)**

The white demon was faced with a difficult choice: Did he watch the little one squirm; or did he set him free?

Of course, the demon wanted the little angel for himself - selfish creatures demons - but right now he was far too young and fragile. Should he keep him locked away and wait for the angel to grow older, he was sure to fit the demon's needs. On the other hand, letting him go would mean the pale demon might not see this angel again. Though it would keep other demons from touching his valuable prize.

While his brain couldn´t decide what to do, the little orange-head had to fear for his dear life. Only some minutes after he started crying, it appeared. A really big human like demon was standing right before the crying child. He was gigantic and had very taned skin. He also had little hair, with only a pony-tail hanging from the far back of his head. The hair was black as the night and looked very rough and not very well cared for. It probably had never seen a hair brush in its life. Two little eyes - compared to the rest of the body - were staring the little angel dead in the eyes. Very angry orange eyebrows, looking all wild and untamed, made his face even scarier to the little creature; a part of a mask was hanging around his chin.

Every muscle moved as he spoke with a very deep voice: "Look what I get, free food~ HA! Angels are such a fine meat, rare 'n' tasty, and something so cute and little... will be like a very delicious candy. I can´t wait!" After saying this he laughed very loudly.

Still not able to flee, Ichigo just rolled to a ball form and whimpered like a mantra: "Mommy help me, please... I don´t wanna die, I am afraid, help... Mommy..."  
After laughing even more at the child's pleadings, the gigant said, "Sure cry some more you little fly, I love meat with salt!"

He just made his big mouth ready to dig his sharp teeth inside the poor angel, when he suddenly got a very strong kick in his stomach. With a loud "ompf!" he landed on his butt.  
Angry looking eyes looked up to his attacker. "What the fuck!?" Just as he realised who it was, he yelled even louder, "What the fucking hell Shirosaki?! Who do ya think you are, bastard, stealing MY food?!"

But the white one just giggled like the mad man he was. "My, my... always eating, you are going ta get fat if you continue like this Yammi~ Then I can roll ya around the world... eheheh...~"  
"This is my food, fuck off! I found it first!"  
But Shirosaki just laughed and answered as the smartass he was: "My, my, then I really wonder who caught the angel with this? God? I don´t think so Yam-yam~ So I suggest YOU fuck off..." Grinning his most evil grin, Shirosaki looked ready to murder... not that he didn´t do this every day but still... it was enough for Yammi to gasp and run for his dear life.

Ichigo was so happy the guy wouldn´t eat him, the white guy saved him! Very embarrassed and with a shy blush he murmured, "Uhm... thank you for saving me, mister..."  
But then Shirosaki turned around and with an evil glint in his eyes he stared down at his young and pure prey. "My name's Shirosaki, as ya might've heard. N' who are you?"  
The little angel gulped, and all attempts at remembering his manners failed. He thought for a minute about what his mother had taught him to do, and then he replied, "M-My name's Ichigo Kurosaki... It's nice to meet you, sir- Uh! I mean, Shirosaki!"

The demon glanced at Ichigo's caught foot. "It seems yer a little stuck, ne? How'd that happen?" He teased with a wicked grin.  
Ichigo shrugged his tiny shoulders, and his eyes lit up with both curiosity and fascination. "I dunno. Could you... Could you help me get free?"  
"I've already saved yer life once t'day..." Shirosaki cocked his head to side, far enough to hear a disturbing little 'pop'. "What're ya gonna give t'me if I help ya again?"

"What... a-am I gonna give to y-you...?" The little guy asked very confused. Shirosaki just grinned and said with a bitter sweet voice: "Of course, n'thing is free in this world, yanno little Ichi~? So, I am helpin' ya, so I wanna have something in return, seems fair right? So... I already saved yer sorry, cute 'n' little ass from being eaten alive, and got n'thing so far, maybe ... only maybe... I will just eat you, cause ya look like a nice treat~"

While saying so, the demon had to hold his hand infront of his mouth, too funny, it was just too wonderful to see the big honey-brown eye go wide from fear. The eyes were watering once again and he started wimmering again. "No.. p-please, no! What.. what do you want, p-please... I will give you everything... just d-don´t eat me... please! I... I have nothing to really offer.. but.. but... uhmmm..." Then he became quiet like he lost his voice. He really didn´t have anything; What was he gonna give the big and evil looking guy? While his little brain was thinging as hard as it could to find something for the white man, everything came to a halt as he shilvered suddently. A cobalt-blue tongue was running along his blushing, little cheek. It was cold and wet, and Ichigo stopped breathing...


	3. The way to your new home

**(Hm, this chapter is very sweet and cute, be prepared for more of this, btw: If you should have any ideas or stuff that would be important to mention be free to spill it out.)**

The demon purred very lowly: "Seems like yer got n'thing, and my patience is running thin. And angels are such a rare thing 'n' hm... and yer so cute and young, I guess a snack is fine ta me..." The little guy suddently cried very loudly: "HOME! I-if you are helping me getting up a-again.. I give you everything I have at home, yes...!" But only a no was his answer, the demon said, that he maybe would never return and this would even be favour no. 3, nono- he wasn't an idiot. "And how... h-how... when... uhh... I c-could help you with yourr house! I can clean!" That was it, these eyes looked so pleading and just too adorable, Shirosaki had to hold his breath or he now would get a nosebleeding and would die of cuteness.

He could feel other demons slowly coming closer, so he just nodded and grabbed the Berry by his hand and trowed him over his very white shoulder. "Teh... this is gonna be fun..." he said so quiet, that nobody but himself could hear him.  
Ichigo let out a small squeak and he hugged Shirosaki's neck in fear of falling. The demon released a gentle chuckle, but stopped himself from commenting. He couldn't get too attached to the little angel, not like he was capable of really caring since he was a demon and all, but to be safe he would have to be a bit more distant. Shiro brought the angel back to his home.

The way to the demon's home was a long walk, while the demon was very quiet the little mop of orange looked left and right. This world was so different from his home! It was so dark... At his home everything was light coloured, everywhere were fluffy clouds and it was just pretty, but this... - this was just so dark and sad, like the ground wanted to cry and yell for help, the trees were high and old looking, so dead... some branches reaching high to the sky, as if they wanted to touch it and beg to be part of the pretty world, it was strange - and scary!

And the noices! Growling and just so scary! Shirosaki could be careless he was used to that, this was his home after all he was part of this dirty and evil world and he enjoyed every second of it.  
But with the time the looking became pretty boring for the little creature, everything looked the same, it was terrible in his opinion!  
So, what could he do? He was bored, so why not get a closer look at his "wonderful guardian angel... *caugh* demon"? 'He is so white, did he eat clouds? Did his mommy forgot to give him colours? This is soooooo weirdddddd!' Of course in a little innocent child's head was no space for really serious explanations, the angel was very young after all.

But what he really liked was the guys hair, it was so long, longer then mommy's! And so white as well, it looked so soft, he just had to touch it! Of course the demon noticed this and stopped walking. "And what do yer thing ya are doing?" A little bit confused about the question, little berry answered: "You h-hair... it looked so soft, and i-it is soooo long...! And it it so white and silky, I j-just wanted to... uh... I am so sorry..." With a snort Shiro replyed: "Ya better are and don´t ya dare to to this again little pest!"

Just as his words left his mouth he was shocked about himself, damm! This was not supposed to came out THAT harsh. Blame his life here, he was not used to being nice, he was always mean, that was his life motto. But of course, the little Strawberry was afraid, who wouldn´t? So he started crying like a waterfall and hugged the white guy around his neck very tight, wimmering "I am sorry, please don´t eat me!" over and over again. 'God dammit, stop that,' the demon was thinking, 'stop being so god damm cute, I am open for much... but I am no pedophile, gah, don't get a nosebleed, no no... uhhh, so adorable I could eat him! Uhm, maybe I could add "pedo" to my list if this is going on like this... haha...'

So he did the first think that came in his mind, how do you silence a crying child? Right! You tell him it would get something, the oldest trick in the world. "Stop crying, gosh! If yer stop ya can play with my hair and get a cookie at home but just shut the fuck up! GEZZE! Fucking hell!"  
The wimmering stopped - thank god - and so they arrived save and sound in Shiro's home...


	4. Let's break out

**(Hey people, just that you know: Shiro may saying that he can soon add being a pedo on his bad list, but don't worry, this story isn't evil like that ;-; And thanks for the nice reviews^^)**

Big brown eyes, now red from the tears, were wide in shock. Ichigo reached forward with chubby little fingers to take hold of Shiro's soft hair again. This time the demon couldn't keep his lips from forming a smile, the little toddler had fallen asleep, while playing with his hair. Now it was a pillow, kind of.

"Well, here we are!" The demon suddenly shouted. The little angel snapped awake when he found himself falling, producing a small squeak from the orange-head. Shiro had dropped Ichigo onto the ground, which was covered in a smooth grey marble instead of dirt. Upon further inspection Ichigo observed that his entire surroundings had changed from the spooky thick forest to a warm wooden hallway. Ichigo peeked outside, there was no door, and found that the exterior of Shiro's house was all stone like a mountain.

"Y-You live here...? But it's so... nice." The little angle squeaked.  
Shiro snorted and raised his eyebrow at the young dear. "What did ya expect? Dungeons and lava?"  
Ichigo gulped at the thought. "N-No..."  
The demon laughed at Ichigo's frightened expression. He took hold of the angel's little soft hand and brought him down the hallway. At the very end in a room on the left was a small room with a very large bed that took up most of the floor. "You'll be staying in here."  
"It's... a-all so colourless..." Ichigo commented quietly.

"I haven't got many things! Do you know how hard it is to come by such a nice bed?" The demon grabbed Ichigo and placed him down. "If ya don' like the white sheets then I can swap them for red, that's all!"  
Despite being so completely horrified, the little angel smiled and nodded his tiny head. "I-I... I like that colour."  
Shiro stood tall and stared down at little Ichigo with the same smile, which on his face appeared much scarier. "Good. You have a nice rest, and tomorrow you c'n start with cleanin' up the dinning room. You'll wake me up only when it's dark out, got it?"

"Yes...g-got it!" With a last nod Shiro vanished leaving the little guy alone. Ichi looked around, this room really was... odd. The weird man really had no idea about nice colours, boringggggg! But then the Berry laughed very quiet, almost afraid that somebody would hear him. 'Ehehe... I will just go home now, I will fly away! The... the weirdo, is scary! As if I would stay with him, mommy said to me not to go with strangers, I bet she misses me already. I miss her too, I better go home now... And the cloud eating guy, pfffff, I don't like him!'  
So his little mind was set: Going home, now! It was almost too easy for the angel, he just opened the big window in his room, and flapped a few times with his tiny fluffy wings. They felt strange, and hurt a bit, but it couldn't be something serious.

And so he was outside with a little jump out of the window, but this wouldn´t be this easy... His wings were still a bit sore and so a little bit wind and WUSH! He was hanging helplessly in a big and old tree. That was it! He got angry, very angry, no scratch that! He could explode like a vulcano!  
The little chubby cheeks got red in anger, the brows furrowed together. In this moment the white haired demon came back with the red sheets, of course, at first he was shocked! The red sheets falling on the ground, long forgotten: The window open, the litte child gone!  
Just as he looked out of the window he saw little Ichi handing in the tree, struggling even crying a little bit. He hold his hand infront of his mouth, but he couldn´t hold his laugher in. And so we got the odd picture of a very angry Ichigo hanging in a tree and Shiro bursting out in insane laugher...

But soon the laughter slowly ceased into a horrible silence. Ichigo knew he was in trouble. He could tell by the look on Shiro's face, and how it was similar to the looks he got from his mother and father whenever he did something he wasn't suppose to. A small gasp escaped tiny pink lips when Shiro was suddenly beside him, standing midair like there was an invisible platform beneath his bare pale feet.

"So, what're you doin' up here anyways, ne? Ya weren' tryin'a escape, were ya?"  
Ichigo gulped, making a tiny little squeak before he spoke, "N-No..."  
The demon ignored the little angel's response, a gleeful grin appearing across pale lips. "Because... I'm gonna 'afta punish ye, if ye were tryin' to."

Ichigo was shocked, paralyzed by fear, as a blue tongue swept across his cheek.  
"I didn' wanna do this, little one, but now ya leave me with such little options..." Strong arms lifted the scared berry out of the tree. He was hugged close to a pale chest, hardly given the room to breathe. Ichigo didn't dare try to move. He knew that the demon's strength could crush him if he tried anything. "Yer all cold, been sittin' out here long? Hope not... lets give ya a bath, since yer obviously not keen on sleepin'."  
Tears welled like water behind a damn in Ichigo's eyes. "Are you ever g-going to let me g-go home?"

Shiro placed Ichigo back down on the bed. He waved his hand in the general direction of the window, and the two door slammed shut. There were several clicks as three locks bolted the two window doors together. Each lock was higher than the next, until the final lock was too high for little Ichigo to reach. Shiro drew the curtains shut, and replied to Ichigo in a deep, calm voice, "Maybe, if you behave."  
Ichigo nodded, his hair bouncing on his head, and his wings dropped a little in sorrow. Shiro kissed his cheek. It was still a little red with embarrassment, but now the little berry was blushing.  
"I'll get the bath ready for ya, but just this once! I'm not yer servan' here, yer mine." With that, Shiro turned on his heels and headed across the hallway. Ichigo looked around for something, anything that might help him. The only thing that stood out in this room was the red blanket. He hugged it close and slowly drifted to sleep.  
When Shiro returned he saw that Ichigo had passed out. He thought the little angel was so cute that he decided it would be better just to leave him there, instead of waking him for a bath. Tomorrow he would have him cleaned.


	5. Sleep and eat

**(Heya there, get ready to die from cutness, ne? *wink, wink* And Btw... I said there won't happen "bad" stuff to small Ichigo, but I never said older Ichi would be out of danger, hehe xD Enjoy the chapter!) Edit: I don't know what happend to the chapter, hope I fixed it o.o  
**

The angel was sleeping and was in his little dream world, everything was so nice. He was in this state of sleeping when you are half awake but still not done dreaming, the most wonderful feeling. Everything was warm, so blissfully. Everything around him was soft and perfect, the sheets smelled so good as well. What he didn´t know was that the sheets came right from the demon's bed, they smelled like Shirosaki.

To little Ichi, they smelled very pleasant, very deep, so weird he couldn´t describe it. He never smelled something like that. But after some more minutes he had to stand up he had to use a toilett, very badly. So with a little jump he searched in his dreamlike state the bathroom. Sometimes he even run against a wall, saying „owwy" each time, but in this dreamlike state he wasn't even sure what he was doing right now. After quite some time, he still couldn't find it, so he started running in all directions. In his childish behaviour he started talking: "Bathroom, where are youuuuu?"

After what seemed like hours to our little Berry he found the damm toilett, finally! When he was done, he started thinking: 'Didn´t the white guy say something about waking him up?' With his tiny mind set he started searching for the room the demon slept in, he quickly found it. It was so white, again! 'This guy seriously needs some colour...'

Laying in a really big bed was the white haired demon, sleeping peacefully with no care what was around him. The sheets were red, the only real colour in this shocking white room. With a little hop the small creature climped on the bed using his tiny and soft hands to shake Shiro awake.

"U-uh, hey...! Y-you need t-to wake up, g-good morning?" The last part of the sentence was more like a very uncertain question. With his quite soft shakes and voice he couldn´t wake the white-haired guy up, even if he tried his best!

The only result was that the demon stirred in his sleep, but he didn't even open his eyes. Suddently he grabbed Ichigo in his sleep and used him as a small body pillow. The angel squicked and tried to get out of the girp, but he was still too weak, even when the demon sleept, instead of letting go he pressed the Strawberry to his chest and contined sleeping, burrying his nose in his soft and orange hair.

With his nose burried in the soft cotton of the demon's sleeping cloths, he could smell this nice sent again, and so without him noticing he fell asleep again as well, with no care in the world...

Shiro's arms were so comfortable, in fact, that Ichigo didn't even budge for the several hours that Shirosaki remained asleep. The demon's clothing was soft, and his body was warm, perfect for the angel who was so used to his fluffy home and loving family. He decided, somewhere in his subconscious, that maybe the demon wasn't as bad as he had been beginning to think.  
When Shiro woke up it was to the delicious smell his berry was giving off. He found himself grinning, even if Ichigo hadn't woken him up like he was suppose to, because how could he be mad at such a beautiful and cute little angel?

Shiro swept Ichigo into his arms and carried him to where the kitchen was. Ichigo was immediately awake, his eyes as wide as dinner plates at the sudden movement. His little shriek had Shiro giggling like mad.  
"You're too cute, little one. I might jus' eat ya."  
Ichigo gulped from the sounds of that. "Please don't e-eat me..."  
Shiro cackled madly, a large grin ever present on his face, "I said might, my little one. For now you're much more valuable to me alive, 'n I'd like fer ya to stay that way."  
Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and felt Shiro lower him to the ground. He took a couple of wobbly steps before regaining his balance. He heard tinkling and turned to see Shiro taking out some dishes. Ichigo knew how to cook!

Of course he had to show him that, well, little children always want to show what they can, so he piped up excitedly: "Can I help?"  
Shiro nodded and made room for Ichigo to stand beside him. Ichigo hopped up to reach the dishes and Shiro chuckled at Ichigo being too short. "Yer goin' to hafta learn how to do all this yerself, little one. Yer gonna be doin' it everyday soon enough."  
"Oh..." Ichigo smiled and ran off. Shiro was about to follow him, in case the little berry was thinking of running away again, but he ceased his worry when Ichigo returned. He was pushing a chair that was twice the size of himself. Ichigo pushed it up to the counter and hopped on top. He could reach the dishes and counter a lot easier now. "I can cook some things... like eggs and... umm... b-bacon!" 

The demon scratched his head, eggs and bacon... How was he gonna tell the little guy that things worked quite different here? Well, meat from a freshly killed demon was ... eh... well, with a lot of fantasy it was still bacon...

He didn´t want to make the little fluffy guy sad, so he just nooded and gave him everything he needed. A frying pan, some monster eggs, they were quite big and some fresh meat and not to forget a bit oil. "Well then yer little berry... show me that ya can cook, or I might just eat yer for dinner, ne~?" For Shiro it was just a joke but the little angel's eyes got big like plates... "N-no! You said y-you wouldn´t e-eat me! I can cook, r-really!"

The demon just wanted to smack his own head very hard. Did the angels never make jokes, or was this one so pure and the incarnation of innocence?! With a sigh we watched as the Berry tried his best to make nice food, pushing the chair to the left or right, he was really small... Sometimes he made some noices of strain while pushing. 'Must be hard for somebody that delicate and small to push things around like th't.'

He wondered how old the little child was, he couldn´t be older then 7, maybe even younger... Suddently a plate was pushed infront of his face. With a shy smile the angel said pridefully: "Here...! This tastes better then m-me, I am sure!" Oh, this was just another chance to tease the little child, he just HAD to...! With a big and shiteating grin the white demon said: "Ne, are yer sure, you look fine as well~" "Y-YES, I am sure!" The little guy yelled, he didn´t wanna get eaten, no way! To tease him more he grabbed the holy creature and nibbled on his ear. "But ya taste better, I am sure~" Ichigo already closed his eyes, ready to meet his end, but instead of being eaten alive a piece of bacon was stuffed into his mouth.

 **(Hehe... xD)**


	6. Goodbye

**(Hey people! This chappy is a bit short, I am sorry, but I wanted a new chapter for the time skip^^ So enjoy the last chapter with a small Ichigo, because in the next you get him as teenager, hehe~ Enjoy the chapter^^)**

With a furious blush, that Shiro thought only made the angel look more appetizing, Ichigo chomped away at the bacon that had been stuffed in between his lips. "Mmm... that is good..."  
Shiro raised his pale eyebrow, not expecting Ichigo to like demon food. Perhaps he could convince the angel to stay forever, if he proved he would like living with Shiro. "Do you want more, my little angel?", the demon asked in a moking voice.

Ichigo's cheeks darkened in their blushing, and he nodded his little head. Shiro placed more food at Ichigo's lips, enjoying the embarrassed scowl Ichigo gave him from being hand fed. He was no pet! Well... he was thinking that way. Shiro took turns, feeding Ichigo bacon and himself some bacon and eggs, after all it was still his food and his breakfast. He enjoyed Ichigo's cooking, the kid wasn't bad after all, and Shiro was positive that if Ichigo stuck around that he'd become even better at cooking. Oh yes, fun times were about to begin in Shiro's home!

Shiro enjoyed the company of his little angel, he really was too cute. He really did all his housework, and this pretty good. But what he didn't noticed was the little angels sad eyes, they got darker every single day. No more happiness or life were in them, the honey and cute teddy brown eyes slowly turned to a blackish colour. Sure, the demon wasn't the worst, but he wanted to go to his mom, he loved her so much and he was sure she was crying, only because HE was gone, it was HIS fault...

So he had to run away. He had to go to his mom! The demon was already asleep, it would be the prefect time, but still, he did feel bad for just leaving, after all Shiro saved him... What he didn't know was that the demon was the one who caught him... He couldn't write very well, he wasn´t so far with his lessons, but he started to write a little note to Shirosaki – he would feel terrible if he just left without saying anything. Slowly laying it on the soft bed, he rushed to the front door - still he tried to be as quiet as possible- pushed it open. A cold wind was blowing in his face, as if it wanted to prevent him from leaving and with one last breath he jumped in the air, plapping with his wings and was gone, with his last words "I am so sorry... but I really wanna be with my mommy and daddy. Thank you...!"

As Shiro awoke some hours later, he wondered: Why didn't his little housework angel wake him? He was confused till he found the note on his bed, with a very childlike writing style he read it: "Dear Shirosaki-san, I am REALLY sorry, but I really miss my mommy and daddy, I love them so much. So I am leaving, I thank you so much for helping me, but... but I want my to mommy! - Ichigo" Even some tears were visible on the tiny paper, seems like it was harder for the little child then first expected.

Shiro got angry, no! Scratch that, there was no word how furrious he got! The paper was crushed between his hand, even burned in the end till only some black ash was left. „THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMED!" His angry shouting could be heard in the whole forest, many demons shuddered in fear, they knew: Who couldn't hide good today would be dead. Everyone know: When this demon starts growling angryly... you are done for and this time... nobody EVER heard him THAT angry. The only thing everybody could think was „Oh fuck!" ...

 **(So, a bit sad I know Dx Mehhhh! But, before you think: Oh no, no more cute little Berry! D: Don't worry! An innocent and clueless Ichigo still works when he is older *grin* So don't cry... yeah as if xD And maybe you could leave a little review...? I am thankful for the one person that always reviews, but, eheh... yanno what I mean ~ Have a nice day/night!)**


	7. They meet again

**(So, time for a time skip o3o Eh, before you ask why Ichigo still acts like a child, you have to wait. This will be explained later, but let's be honest: It is more funny this way, ne~? xD Enjoy!)**

9 years later...

It was early in the morning, the now teenager Berry was sleeping peacefully in his comfortable bed, the sheets were pretty soft and had a light blue shimmer. The day couldn't be more peaceful. Nothing in the world could trow the orange-head out of his dreams they -! "GOOD MORNING MY BELOVED SON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Of course, Isshin Kurosaki his father... He could wake him up like no other. "DADDY BIRTHDAY SURPRISE HUG!" Instead of his normal good-morning-kick, he got hug.  
The still pretty small angel for his age, cried out in shock of being so suddently awake. Big and muscular arms wond around him in a warm embrance.  
Making a small squek (he would never admit making such cute and girly noices) he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Uhmm... good morning dad..." He was still so sleepy. "Time to stand up! Your cake is already waiting for you, and some presents! Gogogogoooo!" Ichigo yarned, the guy really was too hyperactive... With slow steps he walked in their living room, telling his father to shut up for a few minutes, he was so annoying sometimes! "Masakiiii, our son turns 15, I am nice to him and he is so mean to his old mannnn!" "God! Stop talking to this dammed poster, gezze..." Isshin only cried more, what a morning. But the angel was used to it by now.

His mother died when he was 9 years old. She became very, very sick, a rare illness that couldn't be cured, so she passed away, drifting slowly in a peaceful sleep, a sleep that would be forever. At least she had no pain and her family was with her all the time. But the love in the family never died out, the soul of Masaki was always with them, she would never die. She is in their hearts, forever!

But enouth of the past, the orange-head slowly and carefully opened his presents, some cloths...He had no real wishes, so he was fine with that. Even if some stuff was quite girly...With a white t-shirt, made of soft cotton, it was a little big and oversized. The sleves were pretty long too, they had some ribbon like ropes making some crosses, by the neck too. And he got some shorts, way too - well- short. They almost vanished under the big shirt. His father insisted that he would wear them today... You can only imaginare the „happy" face of Ichigo...

"My cute son, you look so adorableeeee!" But the Berry just looked pretty pissed, and almost yelled: "I look like a fucking girl! Why would you give me something like that?! This is so embarassing! I look like I got no fucking pants!" Of course his father had to cry like a baby again and clinging to his mother's picture, that his only child was ungrateful and mean to his poor daddy.

The pissed teenager stomped out of the house - still dressed like this. "I am leaving!" "Be save my dear son! It is dangerous well... It can be, so be saveeeeeeee! Daddy loves youuuuu~ " With a giga facepalm the Berry walked off. Sure, he loved his father... but sometimes he just over did it!

The angel walked to his favourit place in the sky, a litte hill surrounded by many colourful plants and flowers moving softly in the wind. This was the place... the place he jumped in the clouds and got caught up in the wind years ago.  
He could still remember everything like it had been yesterday! This fat demon who wanted to eat him and the white-haired guy, who saved him from being eaten alive. 'He was probably pretty pissed at me for running away like that. After all he saved me from being eaten alive and took care of me, I should offer him a real apology.'

Well, his wings were pretty strong now, the wind shouldn't be a problem anymore. "Yes... I will say sorry to him and bring him something nice!" With a happy smile he started picking up some flowers, in all colours he could find. Theysmelled pleasant and sweet. The demon world had no colourful plants like here and the demon was all white, he was so sure he would be happy about colourful flowers!

Poor Berry, still too naive and innocent to get that demons don't want to have flowers... With his pure mind set he jumped into the clouds flying to the ground with amazing speed. His still pure white and fluffy wings pressed to his thin body as he fell in high speed, loved the feeling of the wind kissing his sides. And with one sharp turn he landed softly and save on the ground. He could still remember the way to the demon's house, and with an uncertain knock to the door he stood there, with colourful flowers as apology. No one opened, so he knocked again a bit harder, but he was still pretty unsure and a bit embarassed about his cloths, they really looked a bit... weird. Not cute at all! Oh well, now it was too late to run!

After the second knocking he could hear quiet and slow steps, somebody was home!  
Shiro was annoyed, who in this bloody hell would dare to go to his house and even knock?! Whoever it was would pay, probably with his or her life! With some growling he stomped to his front door, ripping it open. "Who do ya think yer a-.. !?" His eyes got big like plates, this had to be a joke, was there seriously standing an angel at his frontdoor?! Who is his or her right mind would do that? He blinked. Then the slim person spoke very quiet and and a bit embarassed: "H-hey Shirosaki...! I know it was so rude to just run away... ehhh... s-so I got you flowers and chocolate as an a-apology!"

'Wait a second...! Is this...?! That hair, so orange and fluffy looking, these perl white wings.. And the eyes, this adorable dark teddy brown mixes with light honey brown. The light pink lips... Is this?! Ichigo, the little berry?!'

The demon was so quiet, so the angel got a bit sad and uncertain. "You did probably forg-!"  
He stoped speaking as he saw such a creepy grin on the white haired demons face, that he stopped breathing for a second. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...?

 **(Oh no, what will happen next~ o.ô?)**


	8. Be mine forever

**(Good day everyone! I hope you like this cute chappy ^^ And a big thanks to my two reviewer, who always write a nice comment, thank you both! Hmm, to be honest I am a bit sad the story doesn't seem very liked, but oh well, still gonna keep it :3 Enjoy!)**

The demon licked his lips in a very subtle fashion. He reached out a pure white hand to touch Ichigo's skin. 'Ah, still so soft...'  
"What's this? Ya came back after all these years?" Shiro leered over the angel, who's heart was pounding furiously in his tan chest.  
Ichigo gulped, a little frightened by the hand on his cheek, he felt like the demon want to rip his skin from his head.

He could tell Shiro was mad, but what worried him most is that he was pretending he wasn't. Maybe Ichigo would make this a short visit, VERY short... "I just wanted to say... hello."  
Shiro stepped towards the angel and poked his nose into orange locks. The berry was taller than before, still not taller than Shiro but he'd definitely grown in the past few years. It was nice, now Shiro didn't need to lean over to get a whiff of the angel's pure scent. "Mm... won't ya come in, I-chi-go? I was jus' about to have some black tea..."

Ichigo, who didn't want to be rude, slowly nodded his head, his soft hair tickling Shiro's nose, even if he wasn't so sure about the offer. The demon grinned and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, taking him inside his large, cozy home. Ichigo looked around at the walls and floor, not much had changed. Though Ichigo did noticed that Shiro seemed to have added a bit more... colour to his choice of decorations.

It was better, but still so colourless... When they reached the kitchen they sat down on some chairs. Ichigo was nervously pulling on his shirt. This was still somewhat scary. When he saw the very white kitchen he remembered, why he was even here for. So with a very small and shy smile he hold the colourful flowers infront of the pale demon's face. "Well... I was thinking I should bring you a present... I-I am REALLY sorry for my bad behaving, I m-mean you saved my life back then... So I got you a present!" Now blushing a bit he gave the demon the flowers and the most darkest and still sweet chocolate he could find, he didn't know why but Shirosaki seemed like a person to like such stuff. "Uhmm... I was thinking that you would probably like them, they are in so many colours and smell nice. A-and this chocolate is really tasty! I hope you are not so mad at me anymore...!"

Instead of taking the flowers the white guy took his sweet time starring at the cute blushing face and then finally grabbing his angel's hand in his to bow it, so that he could look at the flowers. He froned a bit. 'His skin is still so baby soft, heh, wanna rub against it~ He... Flowers... That is really something rare here, but they are pretty useless. Don't really need this shit, but guess he would get sad then... ne, don't wanna do that.' So with a fake smile he took them out of the soft hand and put them in a glass with some water. The fake smile quickly changed to a perverted leer, as he took the orange-head's hand and kissed it. "Thank ma lil' berry, they are really pretty, but not as pretty as yer~"

The angel almost exploded in embarassment. How could he say that?! So he quickly sipped on his tea like he heard nothing, his brown eyes looking left and right, everywhere but not to the demon. The demon laughed very quiet. 'My, my~ Still so shy, still as adorable as a few years ago. He should be now around 16 or so, he! I guess would still be pedophile, but I can't take it anymore, so goddamm adorable. Hehe... Can't wait to eat my chocolate... with berry topping~' Ichigo lifted an orange eyebrow as he saw Shiro drooling. 'I wonder if he is alright...?' he asked himself quietly.

Speaking of chocolate, now that was something Shiro could appreciate as a gift! Chocolate was rare down below as well, and he'd never really had much before. Shiro opened the box and put one in his mouth, swirling the chocolate from left to right and enjoying the taste, it was sweet and to his surprise filled with caramel. He picked up another chocolate and broke it open so that the caramel oozed out. He smeared it over Ichigo's cheek and laughed at the flushed outburst Ichigo gave him.  
"Wah! That's gross, and mean Shiro!" Before Ichigo could use his over-sized shirt to wipe it away, Shiro leaned across the table and licked it off his skin. Ichigo placed down his tea with a loud clank and stood up. "It was nice seeing you, but I think I should get going!" He declared with a furious pout.

Shiro moved faster than Ichigo, and caught his arm when Ichigo turned to leave. He pressed the berry gently against the wall, for fear of breaking the delicate angel, he still looked oh so thin and like a dry leaf that could break so easily, and leered in close to his face. "Ne, Ichi... yer not goin' anywhere anytime soon little one. 'Cause yer my angel now, go' it? I lost ya once, but I fer sure ain' gonna lose ya 'gain."

Ichigo gulped and stared at the demon with huge, innocent eyes. "B-But Shiro, I-I said I was sorry!"  
Shiro placed his grinning lips by the young angel's ear. Ichigo's whole body shuddered in fear when he felt the demon's breath against his blushing flesh. "Sorry's jus' a word, hmm? Ya c'n make up fer runnin' away by bein' mine... ferever."

 **(This demon is possessive, oh my o3o)**


	9. Chained Innocence

**(Heyyya! New chapter, this is so sad and a bit heartbreaking, but it needs to be done, don't worry! It will get better ;-; But now the title of the story makes sence xD Enjoy~)**

"W-what? What do you mean?! I can't stay with you here...! I just wanted to visit and I am r-really sorry!" Shirosaki just burried his nose into his new belonging and sniffed, it was so nice... He just said very quiet: "Na-hu... Yer only mine and mine alone. Nobody is allowed to have yer. My little cute angel, my adorable little angel, yer are mine... mine... mine and mine alone~" The demon almost growled the last part of the sentence and hugged his angel even tighter to his chest, wraping his arms around a slim waist and the small Berry's neck.

The angel was stunned, what should he do?! He just started struggling with everthing he got, yelling as loud as he could and kicked with his feet. "Lemme go! This is not funny, stop that! Let go, please!" But the demon just grinned like the devil. He chuckled very low and wisperd in his new prize's ear: "Yanno my little Ichi... If yer don't shut up and stop this movements, I hav' ta make yer shut up. But if I think 'bout that, please yell, then I have one more reason ta do want I want~" The yelling stopped in seconds, that sounded too scary!

But the Berry still tried, with watery eyes he pleaded: "Please... Let me go... I promise to bring you more presents or flowers... p-please. Don't do this Shi-!" But before he could finish his sentence the white demon spoke with a low voice: "Chains, bind!" And with rattering noices spirit like chains warped around the angels wings and pressed them to his back, making it impossible to fly. His wings felt so heavy, like they had turned to stone... "Vanish!" With this single word the chains exploded in a very bright light and with them Ichigo's wings were invisible almost as if they were... gone!

Tears flooded to young angel's eyes. He was no longer scared of Shiro, but instead was terrified that his very precious wings were gone forever! He tried to fly, but he didn't move off of the ground at all. However, instead of feeling like there were gone, Ichigo's wings instead felt oh so very, very heavy. "W-What did you do? My precious wings... I want them back!"

Shiro tsked and waved a white finger in front of the angel's face. "I can't have ya runnin' off again, Ichi. So until I know fer sure that ya ain' gonna leave, ye can' have wings!"  
Ichigo sobbed heavily, his heart broken from the loss of his wings. He'd never lived without them before, it was like losing an arm or leg, maybe even worse! His wings were very precious to him, though. His mother had always told him they were the most beautiful wings in all of heaven.  
"Shh, shh..." The demon hushed in a voice that sounded like he was trying to be comforting. "No tears, Ichi... it ruins yer perfect lil' face." To Ichigo's absolute shock, making tiny brown eyes go wide, Shiro kissed his cheek and brushed away the berry's tears with his finger. Ichigo released a sob and with no one else to turn to he simply hugged the pale demon. His arms were surprisingly strong for such a young angel, and yet it seemed perfectly natural when you think of how strong a baby's grip could be.

Shiro let out an annoyed and awkward, sigh. He hugged Ichigo, not exactly sure what he was doing being a demon and all. He attempted to comfort him, "There... there? It's okay little one. I ain' gonna hurt ya." Shiro still couldn't keep himself from grinning though. "Yer mine, tha's all. I don' wan' anyone else t'have ya."

Between all his sobs the orange-head wimmered simply "W-why?" The demon patted his small back. Was this really so hard to understand? With a sigh he answered: " Teh... 'ourse I want ta hav' yer my cute lil' berry. Yanno, here yer never get something nice. Most of the demons are uggly fucks. And angels normaly are instead dead if they fall down here. So yer had a hell lot of luck, yer were fine and when I saw yer there, yer looked like a tressure, so of course I would take yer home and never let go. Teh..." What he didn't say out loud was of course the perverted part about Ichigo being so adorable and innocent looking and now that he is older even hot. Of course his demon sences told him to ravish something like that. Naturally he wouldn't say that loud! It would be much more fun to slowly arrouse the angel and and get him to sleep with him. 'Eh... course if it should take too much time the rapping options are always open, I still hav' my needs, but I guess I don't wanna see that face of him.'

Smiling like a cat the white haired demon said a bit too happy: "Ne my lil' berry, what about the bath yer never got? I bet after all this years yer could need it."  
But he never got a reply, because only broken sobs and wimmers came from his prize, this wasn't going to be easy for the demon at all...

Shiro didn't leave Ichigo with the choice. He picked up the angel and took him to the bathroom all the way down the hall. Ichigo squeaked when he was picked up, but he didn't make any other sound. He was defeated, his emotions drained. Shiro sighed and removed the Berry's shirt.  
"Ya can strip behind there." Shiro pointed to a paper wall tucked to the side of the large bathroom. He turned on the tap and got the temperature just right. When he turned back to Ichigo, he was still standing where he'd left him. "Lookie here, little one. If ya don' take off yer clothes then I'm gonna do it fer ya." If he would be honest he would love to...

Ichigo nodded slowly, his eyes facing the ground. He didn't once look up or look happy as he went behind the wall and got undressed. Shiro did he best to look away as Ichigo got into the bath, the bubbles covering most of him up.

Shiro brushed soft orange locks out of the angel's perfect face. "Feel better? The water's nice 'n warm an' I'll take good care o' ya. No need to be so sad..."

There was still no answer from the orange-head. He was broken... sad... The reasuring feeling of his pretty wings was gone, and with them his happiness. The wings were the pride of the angels and now he lost his. Why did he do something that stupid and got down?! But he just wanted to say thank you, since when was being nice wrong? He didn't know an answer to that, that wasn't how he was taught it. The adults always said that when you are nice only happy and wonderful things would come back in return, so why did he earn this? His father said that he should be careful, he was right. Was that his punishment?

But he wanted to be nice, why was this wrong?! Sad and cold tears runned down soft pink glowing cheeks, this was just not fair... Suddently white and long black nailed finger started washing his hair, getting it nice and clean, but even so... the demon took his sweet time. He was enjoying this more then he should. After getting the last bubbles and soap out of his angel's hair he hushed: "Come on. There is somethin' ta wear fer ya. The stuff is nice and clean. I will even turn around while yer change." Having no strength to argue the strawberry just dried himself with a fluffy white towel and took the cloths.

Some kind of lose cotton pants, they were long and pretty soft inside, all black. To that he got a perl white simple shirt. The stuff was very comfortable at least something. So Shirosaki just grabbed his fresh cleaned berry and pulled him behind him. After 2 minutes they were in the room where Ichigo said goodbye to him all too long ago, pulling the angel into his bed with him, he wraped his arms around his small waist and trew his legs over his. Wispering "Sleep well" into the berry's ear the boy soon closed his eyes, surrounded by the smell he still liked, hoping, this all was just a bad dream, even if he know: It wasn't.

 **(So sadddddd ;-;)**


	10. What you wouldn't expect

**(Hey people~ After the aweful sad chappy some sexy time, hehe xD You can thank MidnightEden234 for writing the better part of this thing xD Acctually... I think she writes so much better, fall on the ground, bow and kiss her feets... or so xD Enjoy! Sexy time xD)**

Shiro didn't even try going to sleep until he was sure Ichigo was unconscious. He watched the little angel, chasing away any signs of nightmares. Shiro saw Ichigo twitch and his face scrunched up in fear, that somehow made him feel a bit bad. He brushed pale fingers comfortingly across the young angel's cheek, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Shiro would hum until the angel's nightmare went away. After all, there was nothing scarier in this world than Shiro himself.

After several long minutes, Shiro began to feel tired as well. Ichigo kept him cozy and warm, as did the thick blankets and delicious aroma that came from the berry. Shiro wanted to taste him too, so very badly, but scaring Ichigo off was no on Shiro's to-do list. If he wanted Ichigo to stay with him, then he would have to play the part of the protector and not the monster.  
No matter how cute and delicious the berry looked.

Maybe, though, a little taste here and there wouldn't be so bad. If only Shiro could convince Ichigo that he liked it! Ah, well, Shiro knew Ichigo reeked of virgin-scent. He silently wondered if the berry had had his first real kiss?

Tomorrow Shiro was definitely going to find out. For now, however, he would snuggle the young angel and enjoy a peaceful sleep with him. Shiro would also make sure his scent mixed in with the berry's, warning other predators to back off. He'd kill to keep his prize safe and in his possession. Shiro would definitely make sure any intruders knew that.

Maybe he got a little bit possessive...? Na! For him it was normal, nobody could have or even touch what was his.

On the very next evening the orange haired angel would wake up to something stange. Something wet and warm was on his cheek and neck. It was odd and even in his still asleep state he could hear some very quiet slurping noices, but his hazy mind couldn't really tell what it was and the sleep quickly pulled him in a state of carelessness.

While the angel seemed to not notice anything right now, the demon was on full fire. As Shiro woke up he felt rather smug and flirty this evening. So wirthout even thinking he bowed down to his beloved prize and started licking on his neck and cheecks, even sucking a bit on some places. 'Yep, tastes yummy an' just ... eh... adorable. Can something taste adorable?! Ha - ma lil' berry can~' Soon the licking turned to open mouth kisses. The white haired demon was enjoying this way too much for his own good. But he couldn't stop himself from loving it so much!

But he soon stopped as his little angel started to make some tiny and quiet noices. At first they sounded like he was having a nightmare again, or as if he was in pain. But as soon the demon stopped with his dirty work Ichigo became quiet again. 'Weird, why...?' This time he was a little bit more aggressive in his kisses, even biting very lightly, but not so much that he would hurt the soft baby skin, he didn't want to have marks or scars on his beloved angel. Soon he could hear the noices more clear and soon his mouth was pulled up in his most devilish smile he could bring up, nearly parting his face in two.

His dear angel wasn't in pain or anything - oh no. He was making little mewls and pleasured noices. "How intressting~" He sing - songed. That was really something he wouldn't expect. "He...! And ya tell me yer don't like this. But yer body reactions are telling me otherwise~" But his fun wasn't lasting very long, because it didn't take long before the strawberry finally opened his eyes. The weird feeling was waking him up in the end, who wouldn't? It is like a dog would lick all over your face!

His vision was still blured and fuzzy, still half asleep. As his vision slowly cleared he saw in the very pale face of his captor, grinning like mad. He starred for a second in the demon's yellow eyes surrounded by black, but then he screamed out it shock and almost got a heart infact. Panting heavily the berry tried to get put of the bed, only to be completly paralized by fear. He couldn't stop wimmering, his heart was pounding like mad!

Shiro loomed over the young angel, a devilish grin - if you don't mind the pun - upon his almost hauntingly sexy features.

Wait, sexy? Where did that thought come from? The little berry wondered and he backed up against the wall. He wasn't used to these feelings. Sure, he felt love for his family and loved by his family alike, but... what was this... adoration? To put it lightly.

"Don't be scared, my little one. Ya 'ave no reason t'be." Shiro spoke in a low voice. Ichigo felt Shiro's voice shake him to the core, and a shiver ran up his spine.  
"B-But you're-"  
Chocolate orbs widened when Shiro was suddenly in his face. Ichigo was frozen in pure shock, unable to figure out what to do in this position.

He felt warm, and somewhat soft, lips against his own. Shiro's scent invaded his nose and intoxicated his mind, wrapping around his brain like a thick and heavy fog. Pleasure burned through his senses and Ichigo could almost feel his common sense melting away. All he could register were Shiro's lips moving against his and a tongue demanding access. Ichigo gave in and allowed Shiro dominance over him. Shiro pinned the boy's body gently against the wall, tasting the prize he'd been wanting to for so very long. Ichigo observed that Shiro's eyes had shut, and so he'd shut his eyes too.

Slowly the kiss was deepened. Shiro moved sly hands over Ichigo's hips, his thumbs brushing against surprisingly well sculpted muscles beneath the berry's shirt, nobody would expect that. The demon captured the shy moan that escaped Ichigo's virgin lips. A low rumble sounded in Shiro's throat and he parted his and Ichigo's lips. Ichigo was panting, and Shiro took advantage of his dazed angel to move his lips to Ichigo's neck. Shiro released a groan of his own, more like a possessive growl, at the deliciously sweet taste of his angel and how it blended with the somewhat spicy scent Ichigo gave off.

Ichigo suddenly felt cold when Shiro pulled away. He watched the demon leave the room, Ichigo's chest still heaving from the kiss. Ichigo blinked, hard, and the glaze over his eyes went away. He still didn't know why Shiro had touched him that way, or why he reacted to it the way he did, but Ichigo did know that his skin was still tingling from the demon's touches. His heart thudded against his chest like it was trapped in a cage. Ichigo too suddenly felt caged now that Shiro had wandered away. Part of him, no matter how little, wanted more, while the rest was in absolute shock.

Without thinking much he jumped out of the bed. His legs were shaking a bit, he was still sleepy. But without much effort he left the room in search of the white demon. He needed answers! Shirosaki would probably know why he was feeling this, he seemed like a person to know quite some stuff...

 **(Ne, did ya enjoy? I hope ya did, because more sexy time ahead? xD Anyways... I would like to have a honest oppinion about this story: Is it really so bad? I mean the reviews are only from two people (love ya for this!) And the favs and follows are really bad, I don't know anything about writing so please tell me^^ (Because it is probably my bad writing that makes it so weird) I am not a person to get mad at such stuff~ Have a nice day/night!)**


	11. Never had the talk!

**(Hidoho peopleooo~ ... bad rhymes are bad xD Ahem, today I finally give you the reason why Ichi is so weirdo in this story. It doesn' make a lot of sence, and to be honest I just wanna twist him like that, because it is funny xD That is the main point of the story, to make people smile! And sexy stuff, hoho~ And I decided to open answer on reviews, if you don't like this just tell me^^ Enjoy~**

 **To Enjali: It is totally fine, don't worry :D**

 **To PandaHat97: First: Thank you for giving me a honest feedback! I don't like fake people, so this means a lot to me, really thanks! So... Well, I am glad you think the story is good^^ I know the chas are super OOC, but this makes it funny, hehe xD About the grammar... Yeah, I know my grammar isn't the best, I am from germany and grammar work very different in my language, so every mistake is probably my fault, not MidnightEden234's, just saying! But I am really happy about you being contended and getting excited about this story, know that I will finish it, if it can make one person happy it is worth everything! So... let's thank MidnighEden234, she is awesome and I would never be able to do this on my own, so... thank her for everything! Thank you and have a nice day/night!**

While the little strawberry was on his way the white haired guy was breathing hard and counted to ten. He had to calm down! But hell - if this little kiss didn't send him on fire. He would have loved to just contine their small kiss. But he had to be carful, he mustn't act too quick, he had to be careful, breaking this delicate angel was not on his plan. But dammmm... goddamm... He really wanted to press his little berry into the bed or the next wall and turn this into a full making-out session... maybe more - okay, scratch the maybe.

"Shirosaki...? Where are you, why did you leave?" Ah, his small prize was calling. Of course now he would have to explain himself, but the noices of enjoyment the berry made... maybe he would be fine with all that?!

"I am in the living room Ichi!" Picking up some quiet steps his angel soon was standing next to him. He was still blushing - cute. Very shy he said: "Uhm... Uhm... Shirosaki...? Why did y-you touch me l-like that? I mean... eh..." The demon raised his pale eye brow. "Isn't this obvious Ichi?" Ichigo started to scratch his head in a nervous fashion.

"Well... not really... I mean: When you touch m-my arm I feel nothing, but when you touched my lips and my hips... i-it was so weird! It was tingling and feeling just weird... what was that...?" The only sound Shiro could make to that was a questioning 'eh?'. 'He doesn't know what this feeling is...? Are yer kidding me?! What the hell did his parents teach 'im?!' With a louf sigh he said in a bored voice: "Say Ichi... Did ya parents ever give yer... 'the talk'? Yanno... 'bout babies and shit. Sleeping with others."

The berry looked adorable and confused, what was Shiro talking about? And so he said, what Shirosaki was thinking he was going to say: "What talk? I don't get it! What is with the babies?! And you are not answering my questions...!" 'Oh my, oh my~ just too innocent. He got no idea what sexual desire is, is a virgin, cute as fuck and got no idea how his body reacts to pleasure. Can this day get any better?! When there is a god... Thank yer! Ravish something so pure... gosh! Eh, I will get a boner if I don't stop thinking about that...'

Ichigo looked at Shiro, why was he drooling a bit...? Slowly he got angry, he want to know the answers... NOW! "Shiiiiii..." With a shock the demon awaked from his drooling dream. "Ah, yah... right! I show yer. Feeling it, yes~?" As he said this words he grabbed his prize's hips and pushed the shirt up, but only a bit that the hipbones were invisible. He started to slowly to make small circling and rubbing movements with his tumb over them. The berry could feeling this pleasuring tingling again, so he nodded dazzed at the grinning white demon...

Shiro moved his eyes to watch the emotions crossing over Ichigo's expression. He grinned darkly and placed hot lips by Ichigo's ear. "Tell me, little one, what d'ya feel righ' now?"  
"D-Dizzy..." the young angel stammered.  
'And about ready t'pass out...' Shiro noted to himself. Then an evil grin crossed his face, 'I'll have to make this quick then.'

"Tha's normal, Ichi," Shiro moved his lips to Ichigo's neck and sucked on the pulse point. He felt his little angel shudder beneath his presence and he released a chuckle. Shiro's hand moved a little further up Ichigo's shirt. The muscles quivered beneath his touch. "Do I excite you, my Ichi~?"  
Ichigo's eyes were covered in heated glaze, and his eyelids covered half way. "I don't know... I think... yes, maybe?"

Shiro chuckled at the cute response. He couldn't help himself anymore and moved his head lower to taste his angel. He felt Ichigo's entire body jerk when his tongue met the skin of Ichigo's midriff. With a cackle, Shiro brought his teeth in to playfully nip Ichigo.  
"Sh-Shiro!" The cry spilled past Ichigo's lips.

The demon grinned evilly, and continued delivering gentle kisses and little bites to Ichigo's stomach. He pulled Ichigo's shirt up even further, in order to gain access at sensitive nipples. Shiro had to keep himself from laughing at Ichigo's noises, especially the squeak Ichigo made when Shiro sucked the pink nub.

"St-Stop... p-papa says that's against the r-rules..." Ichigo blurted out, though he made no move to push Shiro away.

"Yer papa's not 'ere, Ichi. It's just you 'nd me." The demon moved his lips to the other nipple, while his one hand moved up Ichigo's figure and pinched the other one.  
Ichigo squirmed from pleasure under the demon's hold. "I-I'll get in trouble..."

Shiro snorted and pulled away from Ichigo's chest. "Ya already are... but if yer so worried..." Shiro captured Ichigo's lips in a hot kiss, grinning triumphantly as Ichigo kissed him back. Obviously he'd learnt from last time. In fact, he could feel shy hands moving on his hips. Shiro placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead when he was done. "I'll stop fer now... just think, though, yer in mah house which means it's mah rules, righ'? An' my rules say tha' any time ya feel this way, you aren' doin' anything bad." Shiro's golden eyes flashed with a cruel playfullness. "In fac', I encourage ya t'come find me and let me make ya feel this way. I c'n tell ya like it, Ichi~"

"N-no... uhmm yes, I don't know?!" The little angel suddently yelled confused. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. You may ask yourself why a 15 year old had no idea of stuff like this. Well, it is really simple when you think about it. Angels are pure beings, they are supposed to be sinless, but this wasn't possible, angels did sin too, some are even evil, it is rare, but not impossible. So when Isshin and Maski got a child they swore to themself to keep their little boy pure. Of course he needed to know about sexuality, Masakai said she would tell him when he was old enouth, but fate is cruel and so she died.

And Isshin... Nobody could seriously expect from him to give his son "The talk". We are talking about Isshin Kurosaki, no way he was going to say this to his cute son! And so we got a clueless berry, nobody seemed to care to tell him, he was cuter that way, every angel was thinking so. A 15 year old like this was almost impossible to have and so Isshin stayed proudly that way.

"Of course yer do berry~" The demon wasn't going to be fooled, he was not blind! But then the angel started to rant: "But dad said to me to never let others touch my lips, my neck, not the upper chest and never ever everything between your pants line and your knees... These a-are no-touchy-places, so why did y-you touch them?!" The demon looked buffed at his prize... 'No-touchy-places? Are yer goddamm kidding me?! What the fuck is wrong with his dad to tell him stuff like that, he is old enouth, what the fuckkk?!'

Ichigo was not done in his weirdo talk... "But you touched them... I-I bet it only feels weird because you touched t-them. It makes m-me dizzy, I bet you can die from them...!" Shiro had to stop from facepalming himself so hard. This was so stupid but also so fucking adorable. After some silence the demon bowed down to his berry and gave him a small loving kiss to his cheek. "It is 'k. How 'bout ya make something to eat for us and I get us some tea, yes?" With a little nod the berry quickly added: "By the way Shirosaki... there is a unopened letter on your desk, you should open it, it is not polite to keep people waiting, yanno..." With a small chuckle the white haired man just ruffled trough soft orange spikes and walked upstairs.

 **(Hehe, derpy, I know~ Sorry! XD)**


	12. Mugetsu

**Hey peopleeeee! I am very sorry for almost one month without an update^^; Sure I was busy, but to be completly honest... I simply wasn't in the mood xD Sorry, have fun with this chappy, enjoyyy~**

 **To E: Naw, poor you! Your brother, oh my xD**

 **To P.H.: I am glad you like it, ehehehe~**

When Ichigo stared cooking baccon and eggs (it was not like there much in the fringe that looked like you could eat it) the door bell rang.  
Being teached good mannors he quickly opened the front door and was greeted with a man, warped in some gray bandages. The stranger had long black hair, spikey on the ends. And his eyes... they were red like a exploding vulcano! He looked so much like Shirosaki...!

"Um... who are-?" As Ichigo started the question, the strange cut him off.  
He seemed just as curious as the berry. "Who are you? And where's Shirosaki?"  
Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, his fingers shaking from nervousness. "Shiro...saki... is this way." Ichigo stepped out of the doorway and made room for the stranger to walk by. "My name is Ichigo, by the way..."

"Don't care," the older, obviously demon, male replied. Ichigo lowered his head and brought the man to where Shiro was. He watched Shiro shut the door and he heard the pale demon lock it. Ichigo sighed and went back to the kitchen to continue his food. He wasn't sure about this newcomer, but he hoped they were a friend of Shiro's and not an enemy. Ichigo didn't know if he could fight to protect Shiro, or if he'd be better off running away.

Ichigo shook his head to clear away those kinds of thoughts. He wouldn't survive down here without Shiro so he'd be better off dead if Shiro was gone. Ichigo focused on the sounds of crackling eggs and bacon, silencing his thoughts and worries.

After a few minutes Ichigo hear laughter coming from down the hall and he smiled to welcome the sound. He was relieved that Shiro didn't seem to be in danger... but why? He didn't exactly care for Shiro, did he? After all, he'd broken his father's rules and had basically imprisoned Ichigo. So then, why did Ichigo's cheeks heat up and his heart beat race whenever he thought of the white demon?

The berry shaked his head, nonsense!

This was not okay what he was thinking! When the food was done he slowly moved to the table and waited. It was not polite to just start eating without others! But should he go and say Shirosaki that food was done? He wasn't sure... This black haired guy seemed rather scary and not very nice... So maybe he just should wait, he wasn't very hungry anyway.

With quiet steps he walked around in the white halls in search of something to entertain himself, the food standing forgotten on the table. Just as Ichigo left the room the other two persons steped into the room, they didn't notice that the angel was gone, too concentrated on their discussion. "Say Mugetsu... why didn't yer say ya will come to vist?"

Rather confused the black haired demon just rolled his eyes: "Shirosaki... I sent you a letter... DAYS ago, don't tell me you didn't open it again?!" With a small snicker the white demon just sat down on the table, suddently noticing the absense of his prize. Looking in all directions he stared yelling in panic: "Ichi? Ichigo - where are yer?! Come here... NOW! DAMM!"

Ichigo was sitting in a very wonderful crafted chair. It had soft silk around it. A book that he found somewhere was laying compfortable in his lap. Just as he started reading he could hear his captor yelling and this loud! With a quick hop from the chair he stared to run like he never did before, no more punishments!

Just as the demon was about to get up the little berry blasted into the room, so quick that he couldn't stop anymore. And with a loud crash he was sent flying torward the ground, right on his nose. Sitting on the ground and rubbing his hurt nose he said panting: "W-what is it...?"  
Shirosaki was relived, he didn't run away! "Teh... nothing. Just did think yer were runnin' away again, good boy!" With said words he started to slowly pat his berry's head. With a pout the angle cursed something very quietly about not being a pet. Arching an well trimmed black eyebrow Mugetsu was asking: "May I ask who this is Shirosaki? He doesn't really smell like a demon and seems way too hmm... well... soft, not dangerous? It is hard to describe."

Getting a bit angry about people talking about him while he was in the same room the berry snorted: "I am no demon! I-I am not evil l-like you!" "Ha?" Grinning like mad Shirosaki pulled his prize up again and talked with a very sweet voice: "Ne Mugetsu... This is Ichigo, my little berry~ An angel~ Isn't he cute and innocent?" Just as he said that he kissed Ichigo on his quick blushing cheek and showed him pridefully to the black haired demon. With wide eyes at first the demon then grabbed the angel's chin and turned it in some directions. With a evil glee in his eyes he purred: "Cute indeed...I can tell~"

Ichigo moved his head away, hiding his face under Shiro's chin. "I-I'm not cute!" He muttered against Shiro's strong chest. He could feel laughter rumbling in Shiro's throat.  
"Ne, Ichi, ya gotta be nice t'ma brother 'ere~ Else I'll hafta punish ya! Though I think ye'd like the punishment."

Ichigo pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, and he slowly turned to look at the scary man. "N-Nice to meet you..." He spoke in a hushed tone, remembering his manners but still not liking this new man too much. What was this he felt? Maybe... jealousy!? No! Angels had no such feelings!  
"There, see? 'e won' bite," Shiro insisted. Mugetsu stuck out his hand and the young angel tentatively shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ichi-berry~" Mugetsu greeted, earning another pout and a soft blush out of the young angel. Shiro hugged Ichigo around his waist to keep the berry from running off.  
With a laugh, Shiro spoke, "So Mugetsu, would ya like t'stay fer some o' Ichi's nice cookin'?"  
Mugetsu gave his brother a nervous smile. "Actually... I wanted to know if I could stay here for a day or two. I've run into a little trouble, and I need some help getting out of it. I'll leave when it's all said and done."

Shiro grinned and placed his teeth on Ichigo's ear. As he dragged his teeth slowly down the angel's sensitive skin, he heard a little moan of pleasure and felt Ichigo's body shiver. "A'course ya can, Mugestu," Shiro then spoke soft. "Yer always welcome 'ere. An' I think Ichigo will enjoy yer company too. Won'cha Ichi?"  
Ichigo nodded but couldn't bring himself to say anything more.

Ichigo started struggling in the demons grip. This was just bullshit! Shirosaki wouldn't stop touching him, this Mugetsu was weird and he was stuck here! Could this get any worse?! With an amused shake of his head Mugetsu spoke with a deep and calm voice: "Shi, you maybe shouldn't do that, he doesn't seem very found of being treated like that." With an annoyed snort the white demon let his captive go. 'Maybe the black guy isn't that bad... At least he knows how to be behave...' Without futher interruptions all three of them sat down on the table and ate, while Shirosaki and Mugetsu ate much the angel ate almost nothing, way too annoyed...

"Say Shiro... How comes that you have an angel here? It is not like you find them every day... alive, that's it. How did ya get your hands on something that delicated?" The black haired demon asked. With a snicker the pale one started telling their little story. After that Mugetsu was stunned: "You came home from the ground, were save and sound and you came back?! Are you stupid or something little one? How did you think this would play out? Shirosaki would take your presents, you hug him and fly of again?" And with that Mugetsu couldn't hold his laugher anymore. This was just too stupid!

Looking shamefully on the ground the berry wispered very sadly: "But... I-I just wanted to thank him... I-I was taught to d-do that... That you thank people when t-they help you..." And with that ice cold tears were streaming down porcelan like cheeks. Why did he do everything wrong? Was his father hating him now? He was a terrible... With a loud bang to the table the pale demon snorted angry: "Now look what yer did. Yer made him cry! Tz... Mugetsu, stop that."

With a heavy sigh Mugetsu pulled the crying berry in his lap and tried his best to comfort him. "Sh... Don't cry little one. I am sorry, it is okay?" The last sentense ended up in a question. It was not like Mugetsu knew how to do the comforting thing. He patted the crying angel on the head and pushed him in his chest, and hoped he would just shut up in some way.

Then Shiro stood up and patted his little one on the head. "I am gonna get us the tea now, still need tha', ne? I will be back in some mins..." And with that words the pale demon left the room. "Done with crying?" Mugetsu teased. Angry hitting him softly on the chest the angle pouted what seemed like the 100th time that day. Embarassed he just turned his head to the side, but suddently yelped. This couldn't be true...! Did this guy just grab his butt?! Turning his shocked face to the demon he just smiled under his half bandaged face and squezed again, like it was a normal thing to do.

 **Oh Mugetsu ya old pervert xD**


	13. Teatime

**Hey guys, have fun with the new chappy^^**

 **To Enjali: Haha, yeah. I really wanted to add Mugetsu, he won't be there for long, buttttt: He is awesome for some jokes xD And what kind of trouble? Well, read and find out~ ;D**

 **To PandaHat97: Eh, common, Shiro can share a bit with his dear twin xD Maybe not EVERYTHING but something... a strawberry x'D Eh, how he reacts... well find out, you will be surprised, but don't worry, this is still HichiIchi, Mugetsu is just bonus xD Maybe one day (if i get my butt up) we can have a MugetsuxIchigo OwO Thank you for the review~**

"Stop that!" Ichigo snapped angrily, with a cute little frown. When Mugetsu did it a third time Ichigo pushed out of his arms and ran off.  
Shiro returned after hearing Ichigo's door slam. He chuckled and grinned at his twin, "What did ya do this time?"  
Mugetsu shrugged, like he hadn't really done anything he wasn't supposed to be doing. "I just wanted to feel him, Shiro. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Angels are sensitive lil' creatures. He probably took it the wrong way," Shiro laughed at Mugetsu. He placed a tray down on the table, delicately, like it were made of feathers. On the tray were some linen napkins, a pure white teapot, sugar and creamer, and three china teacups. Shiro poured honey coloured tea into one of the cups. He placed the cup on a saucer then scooped some sugar into it. As he stirred the sugar to dissolve it, he continued, "I'll go get 'im. You help yerself t'some tea."

Shiro took the tea and walked off down the hall. He stopped in front of Ichigo's room and knocked softly on the dark brown door. "Go away!" Came the muffled voice from the inside.  
Instead of leaving, Shiro twisted the handle and walked inside. "Oi, Ichi... no need to get so upset. Mugetsu's just tryin' ta make ya feel more at home."

"That's not what being at home feels like! This is all wrong! I wanna leave!" Ichigo shouted into his pillow, but Shiro could still understand. Ichigo had hid himself underneath his covers, face down into a fluffy white pillow, like a child that was hiding from the world.  
Shiro placed the tea down on the bed side table. "I'm sorry ya feel tha' way... but I promise ya'll like it 'ere if ya give it a chance. No need ta worry."

Ichigo flinched when he felt Shiro's hand on his back. He ultimately sighed, submitting to the comfort Shiro's hand brought as he rubbed up and down. "Do you promise? I-If I say it's too much... will you and Mugetsu stop?"

Shiro nodded, and realized that Ichigo couldn't see him, so he promised, "We will, don' ya worry." He suddently leaned down so his chest pressed against Ichigo's back. Shiro's voice went low, "Mugetsu jus' likes toyin' with ya. It's me ya should worry 'bout groping yer body..."  
He heard Ichigo squeak and Shiro left the room laughing. He told Mugetsu what they had talked about before returning to eating. It wasn't too long before Ichigo left the room, tea in hand, and returned to the table.

Both demons grinned slyly at him - of course they had to! 'You little.. ! Gah, you both are terrible!' The berry started thinking very angryly. So he gave both of them his grumpy and mean look, what he was famous for. These eyes could kill and maybe... He would be a bad boy this time and do it, while happyly singing. Okay... now he got weird, he shouldn't be thinking about such bad stuff.

With a little caugh and a loud sigh he sat down, with the most possible distance from both of them, but of course Shirosaki had other plans. "Na - uh Ichi, don't sit so far away, we won't bite~" The angle just tz-ed and answered rather pissed: "Say this with a straight face, don't grin like you want to eat me and I will MAYBE belive you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He only got two grins as answer to that. This wasn't his day...

"Teh... say Mugetsu, why are yer here now? Ya told 'bout some trouble, ne, what could that be?" Even if the angel didn't show it - at least he tried - he was pretty intressted too. The black haired demon scratched his head and fluffed trough his massive black hair.

"Well... It is nothing big, he! Just Aizen, he is annoying! Pf, he thinks it is a good idea to always challenge me to a fight again and again, but everytime I wip the floor with his ugly face. But every fucking time, when I am about to kill him he runs away, sneaky bastard. So I just searched for a break, because even Aizen isn't stupid enouth to come to your house dear brother~"

Shirosaki just snorted. "Ha! Using me as a way to escape Mugetsu-nii~? How nice." Both just grinned to that, but the angel was a bit confused: "Why would he want to fight you? I mean... there is no point in doing so and when he is losing all time time isn't this too dangerous?!" The black-head just shaked his head and with that all his hair flew around him. "Why you ask little angel? Isn't this obvious? Because he has to prove that he is stronger then me. Well, he can try, I will rip his head off one day, he, bastard!"

The angel just gulped: "But... why? Nobody needs such silly things, and why would you want to kill him, just talk about it!" With that the white one just hugged his prize and nuzzled his nose into orange hair. "Goddamm... yer so cute and innocent Ichi, yanno?! Demons always do stuff like tha', we kill us, only the strongest survives, that how it works 'ere. But of course... yer don't know~"

The berry was shocked, this... This is just absolutly terrible in his opinion! But he couldn't think much longer about that anymore, because of some sneaky white and sly finger wandered from his waist to touch his butt. A veine was popping on Ichigo's forhead. "Shirosaki... Don't you dare move that finger one more mm and I am gonna... I am gonna... do bad stuff to you!"  
Shiro just laughed devilish: "Is THIS how yer try to be scarry?! Hahaha, yer so cute my lil' berry, I can't take it anymore! Bad stuff, how about yer say killing, ripping out arms, legs... The head, or the organs~"

The angel's face just showed discust to this, this was just gross! "So sorry lil' berry, this won't stop me~" That was it for the angel! He wasn't a violent one - only playful with his father - but that was the last drop. So with a very strong and well aimed kick the berry tried to hit the demon right in the stochmach. Too bad that Shiro was an excelent fighter and used to surprise attacks, while Ichigo, well, wasn't. So without much of an effort he caught the kicking leg, raising a sharp eyebrow at the suddently violently beharvior of his angel.

"What is this 'upposed to be when it is done, Ichi?" This caught the orange-head off guard, he didn't expect his leg being caught. Suddently he started sweat dropping. "Uhmm... eh... N-nothing...?"  
But then Mugetsu suddently said from across the table. "Doesn't look like nothing berry, you wanted to kick my dear twin right in his stochmach. Tztztz... That is not a good boy, not at all. But I have to admit that was quite a nice kick. Not bad for such a softy as you are~"

Slightly blushing from this coment the angel tried to wiggle his still caught foot free. Too bad for him that the white demon had a steel like grip and could break his legs at any second if he would feel like it... "I-I am sorry... Please let go... please?" Well... He tried right?

With an amazing grin, that topped every evil grin the white demon showed before. He spoke very low in a voice that almost dripped with a deadly sweetness: "Tztztz... Since are yer so violent my dear angel? That is not fitting for you and not good like Mugetsu said, I think I have to punish yer for such bad beharvior, don't ya think so too Mugetsu?" The black one just nodded to that way too calm in Ichigo's opinion! This was not good, not good at all! 'Dear god help me, mommy!'

 **And lineeeee! Yes, hate me for all the cliff-hanger xD But what will the punishment be, will it lead to something!? Or do I derp ya all again?! Well find out in the next episode of... eh... moment... wait for the next chappy ._.**


	14. One goes

**Hi~ Today you find out if I derped you or we finally get some action xD Have fun!**

 **To the only reviewer of the last chappy (who could THAT be, hmmmmm?! xD): Well, I am glad you had to laugh xD This story is supposed to be comedy after all^^**

Ichigo's eyes were wide like saucers, and they were glued to Shiro's slowly growing grin. "Mah berry..." Shiro released a deep chuckle, his voice sending tremors through Ichigo's skin. "Ya've gotta be punished, yanno~ An' yer not supposed to like it, but... I think ya migh' enjoy this punishment."  
Ichigo tilted his head to the side, still trying to wriggle his foot out of Shiro's hold. Ichigo grabbed onto the sideboard for support, since he was only standing on one leg and about to fall on his face again.

"Yes..." Shiro sneaked his other hand under Ichigo's pant leg and tickled the soft skin underneath. He smirked at the bubbling laughter that Ichigo released till he even had some small tears in the corner of his eyes. "If ya do somethin' naughty 'gain then I'll have to punish ya fer real... but fer now..." Shiro yanked on Ichigo's leg and the angel toppled over. He landed on something fluffy - the carpet - but before he could register what was going on, Mugetsu caught the angel's arms and held him down.

"This help, Shiro-nii?" Mugetsu asked while Ichigo struggled against the grip.  
"Very much so..." Shiro didn't waste anymore time speaking. He sat on Ichigo's legs, the young angel unable to kick him off. Shiro slowly rolled Ichigo's shirt up his chest. Devious white hands moved across smooth caramel skin, enjoying the twitches and little protests Ichigo let off.  
"H-Hey! Don't touch th-there!" Ichigo squirmed and writhed under both demons' holds. He bit his lip when Shiro's tongue appeared on his stomach.

"Mm... ya taste divine, Ichi..." Shiro couldn't stop himself anymore and he nipped at Ichigo's skin, leaving little red marks that claimed the angel as his own. He looked up at Ichigo's face and chuckled, the berry's cheeks dark red in embarrassment. Then he heard Ichigo squeak and he saw that Mugetsu had placed his own teeth on Ichigo's ear. Shiro merely shrugged, his brother was a demon after all, and he'd be able to smell how delicious Ichigo was too. Though the idea of sharing his prize made Shiro frown, he didn't mind letting Mugetsu have a little fun.

"Sh...Shiro...-san..."  
Shiro looked down at Ichigo and realized he'd been squishing all the air out of his little berry. He leaned back with a whispered 'sorry' then returned his attention to the task a hand. His little one needed to be punished... "Yer face says 'no' but yer body's tellin' me yes, Ichi. Which will it be~?"

"N-no... please... NO! I don't want this, p-please...! This is... is...!" He couldn't say anymore before his voice got broken from his little crys. No, this wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to feel pleasured by this. If he did he would break the rules his father set, and this would make him a bad person right? It made sence - right?! Well... It made sence to him.

"Oh my, this really is some picture Shi... look at his face, that is some emotion he got here." Mugetsu noted rather calm. But his attention was wavering at this moment, giving the angel chance to curl himself into a tiny ball and shutting himself from anymore touching. The only thing you could hear were broken sobs and wimpers. With a heavy sigh Mugetsu stood again. "Shiro... I better leave, seems like this is something you have to deal with. I don't really have the ability to help you with something like this... Good luck, don't break him too much. It isn't much more before he breaks, I can feel that. Farewell little one."

And with his graceful spoken words he left both of them alone, petting the berry on the head before he left. And as quickly as he arrived he was gone. Shirosaki looked with a weird stare at his front-door. "Gezzzze, yer always have ta make yerself all fancy and shit Mu-chan, and then leaving me alone to deal with a mess, and yanno it is yer fault as well." And with that he turned his attention back to the current problem crying infront of him.

With a loud and annoyed sigh he tried to pry the human ball open. "Ichi, stop being a baby, ya hav' ta be punished for bad behavin', yanno that." The small and broken answer came after some weird and silent seconds: "But... B-but Shirosaki... This is n-not right. I don't want to be a bad person for liking this, no... no...!"

The demon's black and yellow eyes got very big. "So yer ARE enjoying this...? So what's da matter ma berry?" The angel just shaked his head in a no. "It is not alright... I-I don't want to break my father's rules... But it feels so dizzy and everything is tingling... so... I-I... I..." He just couldn't find the strength to finish that sentense.

With slowly and comforting backrubs the white-haired convinced the orange-head to slowly lift his head and leave his curled up form. "I told ya it is alright. It is okay if you like being touched there..." As he said those words he poked on some placed that made the angel squick, making him very red on the cheeks.

With a perverted grin the demon wisperd in his ear hotly: "Ne, I will punish yer, still... but don't worry, here ya can moan fer me as loud as yer want, cause I luv your cute sounds..." And with that he slowly lifted the teenager onto his own feets...

It was bit difficult to stand on his own wobbly legs after his little mental break, but the demon wouldn't let that count as an apologize to not ravish the young boy. But at least he was nice enouth to let him time, he waited now so goddamm long, one minute more or less wouldn't add much up now.

He was very motivated to finally have his prize for his own, so he grabbed the soft hand of his angel and and happily pulled him into his arms. As innocent as the poor little berry was he returned the hug in search of comfort and a warm place, of course the demon was thinking otherwise, but he still enjoyed the little nose that burried itself into his chest. His angel was really a snuggle type, not that he minded too much... but right now we wanted a little bit more then a little touching aka. hugging. More like lying in his bed with his angel and doing... *ahem* stuff. Yeah... He was really a pervert and now would add pedophile on his list of bad things at the end of the day. But oh well, he could life with that for his little Strawberry!

Ichigo was right now enjoying his little bubble of comfort, it was warm and he sure as hell felt better then being curled up in a little ball! He sometimes wasn't sure if the demon was good or bad, he just didn't know... But right now he just enjoyed the heavy aroma the demon had. It really smelled nice... 'Maybe... He is nice after all... He is even giving me a backgrub right now, I... I should apologize for trying to kick him...' So with a sigh he said very quietly: "Shi... Shirosaki... I-I am very sorry for... t-trying to kick you... That wasn't nice..." But the demon just grinned and stopped his little angel's rumbling by silencing him with a kiss on the pink and moist lips, looking way too appealing to the white-haired demon.

While the angel's eyes got big like plates in shock, the demon fisted his hand into the orange spikes of his prize and pushed the head up, the same time he used his height adverntage to loom over his captive to press his lips with more force on the other's. Both actions together deepend the kiss resulting in causing little noices from the angel. But after the shock the berry's eyes slowly closed and he slowly even opened the mouth to the demon's tongue as it slowly asked for an entrance. 'Heh... seems like the only thing holding him back is his father's rules. His body is more then willing ta share some action. Teh... Can't argue on tha'. He is a teenager after all, his body sure as hell is ready for some action, che...'

The demon was thinking to himself while curling his cobalt tongue with the pink one of his captive. Even if the shocking blue one was very quick and bolt in its action the pink one had a stark contrast with its very shy and uncertain actions itself. 'So unexperienced~' The demon mused to himself, but he would be more then happy to offer his little berry the experience as often as he liked... or not.  
The angel was making little noices into the kiss but they all got swallowed by Shirosaki's mouth who was happyly ravishing the other's. Soon the salvia started to dripple out of the corner of Ichigo's mouth. But the demon could give two flying fucks about that. He was way more fixed on grabbing his angel's butt. 'Time ta 'ave some fun~' was the last thing the demon was thinking at this moment.

 **Dududu~ and break, I can feel the hate on me again xD Next chappy: Time for da first thing you could call a Yaoi \\(o.o)/ Without MidnighEdith (Oh gosh, I forgot how to spell the name o.o Shush x.x) you wouldn't be reading this: So give her all the love. Without her I would still sit infront of the PC and and cry, bc I am not good in this without help xD**


	15. Punishment

**Hey people, I am back! I didn't got eaten by a Hollow! (Best pun 2016 -v-) Anywaysss~ I am sorry I stopped posting, but to be honest I wasn't in the mood and I had to kick my butt to get my nerves together to post this xD Yaoi, yeah, finally: Here! It was my very first time writing such stuff and without the beautiful MidnightEden234 you wouldn't see any of this because she wrote the prototype of this part, I just tryed to put it into that^^ So I hope you like my very first try and if you like it you should look to Midnight's stories^^ Well then enjoy this... ehh... thing xD**

 **To Enjali: Because Isshin is a funny idiot and it gives me a reason to write the berry completely innocent and cute, hihihihi~**

 **To Midnight: I maybe was my idea, but without you... nothing of this would be here o3o And I should get my butt up, you are right xD And I should finally write the ending xD**

The angel made a tiny squeak. This was unexpected! The cheeks got so red in embarrassment and maybe... was he maybe even a little bit turned on by this. The demon wasn't sure on that, but he happily continued groping the butt of his little one, causing his angel to make more noices. But all moans and squeaks got swallowed by the demon's mouth. Shirosaki felt really good right now, this was finally the action he needed!

The berry could only feel strong tingling everywhere, it was so weird to him, so his hips jerked forward, trying to get away from the weird feeling the hands of his captor where causing. But his movement just caused his body to be flush against the other's. His eyes got a little bit bigger as he could feel something hard against his belly, the demon just grinned into his face and let go of the orange-head's lips, a thick string of salvia was still connecting both lips, but Shirosaki's cobalt blue tongue soon swiped over the berry's lips and broke the connection.

The angel just layed his head against the white-haired demon's chest and panted now that he finally got air again. The demon just grinned and lifted the head of his little one with his forefinger and wispered hotly into his red ear: "Ne berry... These lil' noices yer make there... Makes me belive ya like gettin' touched by me, hm~? Feels good? Havin' a nice punishment?" The angel just shilvered. The demon just grinned about this and licked the angel's ear and wispered again: "Hmm... do yer, hmm~?" Kissing and licking the lobe the berry squezzed his eyes thightly together.

The innocent little guy just said very shy and quiet: "I-I do... b-but... ah..." He couldn't finish his sentence because the demon just licked on his neck now very hotly. "Hmm? Yes Ichi?" But more then little moans weren't coming out of the angel's mouth right now.

The demon just smiled like the devil, this was all too perfect, he could smell the thick lust that came off in waves from his little one, could feel how much the angel wanted this, it was just too perfect.  
He grabbed Ichigo and pulled him with him on the couch, with his berry on his lap, face pressed flush against the demon's chest. The hands of the angel grabbed the shirt of the demon very tightly as the demon started to push a leg between his legs, pleasuring the now small bulge that started to form in the angel's pants, he never feelt so high before.

"Does it feel good ma lil' one?" With a broken voice he just got a "Your l-leg...is.. ah..." He demon had to laugh a bit, such innocence... But would he stop now - no way! So he slid a daring finger into his captive's pants and started to massage the growing bulge through the boxer, while also licking behind his berry's ear, just making him moan out louder, that was music to the demon's ears. Small hands grabbed his arms and a weak voice protested: "Oi... D-don't touch... t-there...no... d-don't... ah..." But as soon as the demon started squezzing all protest died, the berry just burried his head into the demon's chest and tried to be quiet, but he just couldn't stop, his body way too overwelmed by this new sensasation. The salvia dribbeled out of his mouth, he couldn't take it anymore!  
This was music to Shirosaki's ears, his nose could smell the delicious smell of pure and innocent lust, making him rock hard. This was just all to perfect for him to be true!

But one thing he really wanted to hear... that his angel begged for more, that he want more from this, from the touching. "Do yer want more? Wanna feel even better?" The angel just shaked his head. "Your... y-your hand... uh... please... m-make it stop. It feels so strange... Shiro... ah..." The demon just chuckled, and was ready for WAY more, but he feared that he couldn't sleep with his angel today, or he might pass out. He seemed so overwelmed with everything.

So this would do for today... maybe... "Hm? Feels strange... then maybe we make it even more strange, yeah? How would you like tha'? Wanna have more, want me to touch yer more~?" The angel just shyly nooded his head, he really needed this, he feelt a tight knot, and ready to explode, but had no idea why. "Please... make it stop.. S-Shi... please...!"

Not being able to resist such a cute request he finally slid his hand into his berry's boxer and grabbed his hot flesh tightly. He fisted around it and started pumping very slow at first, but got faster the more he could hear the angel moan. Squezzing the base of the cock he started to get a rhytm, with quick and hard strokes. "Shi... ah.. I... I... Don't know, b-but...!" Chuckling Shirosaki just said: "I know, come fer me my cute little berry~" Not really sure what he meant Ichigo still came after some seconds, ending it with a long pleasured moan, soiling Shiro's hand. Swallowing the last noice the berry made in a hot kiss, the angel just laid his head exhaused on the demon's shoulder, panting and mewling in contendment, whatever the demon did... It feelt so good.  
While the orange-head moved on the demon's lap, Shiroaki was paintfuly reminded of his own "little problem"...

 **Yush! Hope you enjoyed it :D It would be awesome to get a feedback, yes, no, maybe? -v- Wuttttevurrr~ Till the next chappy!**


	16. To fly again

**Hey people, ehehe, I am back? Ooppps ^^; Well, I don't even have a good excuse for the long wait for this chappy xD I mean I have to admit I had quite some stress with all the tests in school but if I wanted I could have updated, welp... I am a lazy butt, so I made this chappy nice and long :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **3Dwaffle: Hehe, I am glad you like this a lot, yes yes, angles can lie here. And why did I stop there? Welllll~ I think this should wait for the right time, hehehe.**

Shiro stood tall, a soundless and yet still shaky sigh escaping his parted white lips. "Well... there ya 'ave it, Ichi. Yer punishment..." Shiro tried to leave it at that, in favor of relieving himself, but Ichigo wasn't making it easy.  
"I-I... I thought..." His little voice caught Shiro's attention instantly. The berry, his pants having come undone by the strain Shiro had put on the button and zipper, scurried about trying to find his strength and voice. "Punishment... is supposed to be bad."  
Shiro snorted, an amused grin testing the boundaries of how far his cheeks could stretch. "I told ya, this time yer suppose t'enjoy it." He saw the lingering blush in Ichigo's cheeks simply darken. "Ya did enjoy it, hmm?"  
"N-No... well... erm, yes..."

Shiro kissed the young angel's forehead, then nipped his earlobe playfully. "There's a private bathroom in yer room. Get yerself nice 'n' clean Ichi, I'll give ya s'me work ta do when ya get out." Then Shiro retreated to his own bathroom, in order to relieve himself of his own problem.

It took a few minutes for Ichigo to get to his feet, his legs were wobbly after all. He wasn't sure what to do, so he moved into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Ichigo thought it would impolite to leave his food unfinished, and so he spent a few quiet moments alone eating. Only the sound of Shiro's shower could be heard.  
When Ichigo was done eating he carefully gathered up all of the dishes. It took him a couple of trips to the kitchen because his small arms couldn't carry everything at once. Ichigo after cleaning the dishes proceeded to clean the table.  
He put away the cloth and sighed. Ichigo glanced in direction of the shower, wondering what could possibly be taking Shiro so long. The young angel decided to go take a nap.

But sleep wouldn't come to him, his back itched. It felt so weird, he just needed his wings... With a sad sigh the berry stood up and walked around the bookshelves. 'Uh... what is taking Shirosaki so long...?' He was a bit bored, little did he know what his captor was doing right now, well... "taking care of his problem" thinking about his cute little angel...  
Looking around a blue book caught the small teenager's attention. It looked somewhat special and rare. Carefully he lifted it out of the bookshelf and started to read a random page. As the words began to make sence in his mind he gasped. It was about a spell to remove things. Just like his wings!  
He was sure he wasn't allowed to read this, but.. He wanted his wings back! So he started reading: "With this spell it is possible to make people belive that you can let things vanish. But they just turn invisible and go in a "ghost-like" state, where things can pass through them. It is a well known spell and easy for beginner. It is often used to punish little demon kids for behaving bad. To make it more beliveable chains will bind around the object and it shall look like high class demon magic. To remove it you just need to say: "Chains break!" Rare: 1, Difficulty: 2"  
His eyes got big. So his wings... where still here?!  
With a confident nod he spoke with very clear voice: "Chains break!" He wasn't sure if it would work, being demon magic, but to his surprise the chains broke apart and his wings came back to view. With some uncertain movements the angel let them flap a bit and flew some cm over the ground.

It worked! Smiling very brightly he flew some circles. "I have them back! I am so happy!" Smiling as bright as the sun he hoped around the house. But then his mind came to a halt. 'I-I could leave now... It would be so easy to never come back, but... w-wouldn't Shirosaki get angry and sad again...? I...I don't wan- can't leave, this would not be polite!'

Having his mind set he started cleaning the house, now that he could fly it was so easy to reach all places and wip the dust away. It took him barly some minutes before the house looked clean and neat. So he just flew around happily and almost danced through the air. In this very moment the white-haired demon came back from his shower. A towel was still hanging around his neck. The long white hair was very wet and water dripped on the ground.

"Ichi... Where are yer?" Suddently hearing the demon's voice the berry quickly landed softly on the ground, infront of Shiro. The demon's eyes almost turned complete black. "Ichi... Why do yer have wings 'gain...?" The angel scratched his head embarassed. Looking everywhere else he stared to blush. "Uhm... Uh..." He just looked to the ground. Leaving the question unaswered and a demon with a now not predictible reaction...

"I... I missed them... my wings are very special to me..." Ichigo admitted while staring only at the floor. As prideful as he was about his wings, Ichigo still hated getting into any kinds of trouble. A small shiver spread along the young angel's body with an icy touch as he thought about how Shiro might consider punishing him again. Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked the idea or was scared of it.  
Shiro placed a sturdy hand on the young angel's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the anger in them. Instead he only worried Ichigo more; his little body trembled.  
"You know I only do this to protect you my dear."

Dear? That sounded like a very special name for Ichigo to be called. Even so, Ichigo couldn't keep himself from asking, "I get to keep them... right?"  
"No!" Shiro shouted angrily. Ichigo jumped away from him with wide eyes and a mouth open in a startled yelp.  
"W-Why are you being so mean?!" Ichigo cried. He climbed up a shelf and just barely squeezed into the space between the shelf and the ceiling. Small tears began to trickle down the berry's delicate cheeks. "I cleaned the house Shiro! My wings are a good thing!"

The demon growled, this was so annoying! Couldn't he let this guy alone for half an hour without Ichigo causing him trouble?! "Ichigo, come down, now!" For the very first time the angel breathed deeply, with a strong voice, without shakes, he simple said: "No!" It sounded very angry, and pretty pissed, as if somebody took out the angle's normal self and replaced it with a mad demon. And for the very first time as well the angel looked down on the demon with a very nasty look. Brows looking very angry, eyes looking very hard and the lips drawn in a thin line. All in all he just looked like he was ready to murder the white demon.  
Shirosaki simply replied: "If yer don't come down this fucking bookshelf RIGHT NOW... You will regret it, don't make me get ya myself down... I am warning yer I-chi-go...!"

Hissing out every single letter of Ichigo's name he sounded like he would explode in any second. That was it! For the very first time the berry felt so god fucking angry, no... furios! Why couldn't he have his wings?! Why was the asshole always so mean?! "No, yanno... Fuck you! Just fuck you so hard you god damm fucking asshole! I hate you so much! I could have left, but I didn't, because I was thinking you could be nice! But of course you are not, you are just a fucking evil demon idiot! I was thinking about leaving, really did... but I was staying because I didn't wanted to make you sad! But every damm time I think you could be nice to me... you... you...! You always behave so mean! When I say my wings stay, they will stay! You... you...!"

He couldn't finish this sentense, because soon the tears started so stream down and he sobbed so hard, that he couldn't talk anymore.  
The demon just gasped. Wow. He never expected so many curses out of little Ichi's mouth. That this little guy even knew curses... Now he was looking like an angry demon, a little bit like Shiro himself. This was very intressting... Shirosaki should be very angry now, but he just couldn't, his anger flowing out of the window, the angel's sobs were just too heartbreaking. 'Does he really love his wings so much that he would risk gettin' punished again? Che...' But then the rest of the shouted words begang so sink in.

He could have left, that was true! But he stayed, to keep the demon happy. With an exhausted sigh all anger from the white-haired demon vanished. So he stretched his arms wide open and spoke calmly and friendly: "Ichi... please calm down, I am not angry anymore, but please come down this shelf. It is okay, ya... yer can keep yer wings, ok?" 'This is the only way to calm him down, let's just hope I won't regret this decision.' the demon was thinking darkly to himself.

With little sobs the angel looked down, he was afraid! Looking in the demon's face, he saw a smile. Okay... Shiro TRIED to smile friendly, but he tried ok? So the berry hopped down on the ground, looking sadly on the ground again. He couldn't look into the white-haired demon's eyes. Not after all the curses, he never knew he could say such stuff, not even his dad made him that mad ever! And let's be honest Ishhin could be a pain in the butt. But he didn't have to think futher because as soon as he got save to the ground a pair of pale arms wraped themself around his small body and he was pulled in a warm hug. His nose burried in the demon's chest and the demon's nose burried into the angel's orange hair.

They stood there for some minutes that felt like hours to both. The small teenager just buried his nose into the demon's chest. The smell of this guy, he wasn't sure why he liked it so much. It was so wonderful heavy and calming. At home there was nothing that smelled even a bit like this, why do demons smell so good?

Shiro was having a good time as well, his berry smelled so sweet, so sweet, you just want to eat him. Well, if he wasn't so sly like he was, then he would probably eat him, like a demon would do. It was weird to him, he lived so long, so he already saw some angels already, but still... Most of them were dead and ended as meal and the few that lived, he hated them as well. But when he first saw little Ichigo, he wasn't sure why, but he just had something that made Shirosaki exited and he just wanted to curl his arms around him and never let go, just like this, like a snake that would curl around its prey but never squeeze the air out of it. And well... he wanted other stuff as well, oh my what a pervert he was.

After some time both let go, small Ichigo was still not sure if he should look into Shiro's eyes, so he avoided them, just in case... Sighing heavily the white-haired demon just spoke a bit annoyed: "Ichi... look at me, yer don't hav' ta look at the ground, it is alright."  
Looking up with big innocent puppy dog eyes he just said: "O-ok... I am sorry about saying such stuff to you..." Shiro had to bite on the inside of his cheek, god damm, that face looked not like sorry to him, more like "take me, ravish me, rape me" but of course only for the demon. With a sly grin he just said: "Just watch out what yer say next time ma lil' berry, or I make good use of that mouth~"

 **Alrightyyy~ Hope ya liked it^^ And Shiro this old pervy o3o Well then, see ya all next time, byeeee. I would be grateful for feedback T~T**


	17. Oh damm

**Hey people, eheh... yes I know this is very late again^^; Welp, I just wasn't in the mood. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but just on a side note: I really don't like the way I wrote, way too childish, so in like 1 or 2 chapter the writing will improve, at least I hope. And soon I am done typing the story completely - see I will finish as I promised x3 Hehe~**

 **To MidnightEden234: Who doesn't? x3**

 **To Enjali: Hehe, at one point ya need something like that, don't worry in the end of the story Ichi is getting mad af xD**

 **To NekoLover90: I know right? x3 But I maybe over did it a lil^^;**

 **To Verteller: Well you have 3 guesses :^)**

 **To Guest: Hehe, yes he can. Hm, thanks for the feetback. Don't worry this is the last time this happens bc now the story will pic up^-^**

Not sure what the demon was implying the angel just nodded. Suddently squicking as Shiro touched his wings. Now he was pretty intressted. He never had the pleasure of looking at some close, well... Looking at some that still worked and belonged to a living being.  
"Hm... they are very soft, and so white... I like them Ichi... yer got very pretty wings." Blushing from the compliment the owner of the wings breathed a small "Thank you." The demon let himself time, the wings very really pretty and oh so soft, no wonder angel feathers were liked for pillows in the demon world, but if even one dared to rip his Ichi even one feather out... He would kill the person, rip the person's head off!

Feeling them up to the last cm, till nothing was untouched, he ended his little exploring on the place where wings and back meet.  
Ending the complete argument with another big hug, the demon stretched himself. He was pretty positive right now, so he said: "Yanno... Time ta be nice ta ya, how about a walk outside?" The angel's eyes never looked happier...

Ichigo started towards the front door, but was stopped. Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulders and held him still. He explained, "There's another door outside. I think you'll like this one more."

Ichigo gave Shiro a confused look and the demon tried not to laugh at how funny the angel looked with one raised eyebrow. Shiro swooped Ichigo up into his arms and ran down the hallway, into his own room and out through a wooden door in the back. What Ichigo saw made his jaw drop.  
Beautiful flowers, the likes of which didn't exist up above, were perfectly placed and expertly trimmed to make a fine garden. In the center of the garden was an old fountain, which was cracked, not working and had been overthrown by long black vines. From these vines sprouted dark purple flowers that reminded Ichigo of lilies.

Over to the left were rose bushes, with massive thorns the size of Ichigo's pinky finger. He shied away from those and just about tripped on the roots of a massive fluffy tree. This tree had bright yellow fruits sticking out of its leaves that were so heavy they weighed down the branches. Ichigo reached for one, but Shiro pulled him away.  
"You won't like the taste of those, Ichi. Too bitter and sour. They aren't ripe enough to be eaten yet." Shiro explained to the young teen.  
Ichigo nodded and his his head under Shiro's chin.

Shiro carried Ichigo to the far back of the garden, where little black berries could be found hanging from a dark blue bush. "These are ready. Go ahead and try one..."  
As Ichigo reached for the treat, he mumbled, "I thought gardens didn't grow down here..."  
Shiro watched Ichigo pluck a small berry from the bush before he replied, "I stole them. They grow differently down here than they do in heaven, but they're still just as good." Shiro set Ichigo down on a stone bench. The demon's sharp ears picked up a crackling sound and he cautiously looked around. He could sense someone nearby, maybe even in his own garden.

While the angel was happily eating, the demon narrowed his eyes, something was wrong. Somebody was here, he could fell it! Now he could not only hear but also smell another person, whoever it was, he had to knew him or her, the smell was way too familiar. So without any fear he spoke with a strong voice, catching also Ichigo's attention: "Who is there? Show yerself! I know yer are here, ya can't hide from me!" Getting a questioning look from the berry, he had no idea why his demon was suddently shouting, he just wanted to ask what was up with Shirosaki.

But in this moment a person came out of the shadows, grinning and giving a small laugh. "Your senses are always as sharp as a sword, aren't they Shirosaki? Now now... I really tried to hide well, and I think I did... Tz..." Before Shiro could respond to this a small voice came before him. "Shirosaki? Another friend of yours? Or a brother?" Suddently Ichigo stood next to Shirosaki with his hands full of berries. The white-haired demon was quiet shocked, he comletly forgot that there was Ichigo too. That also caught the stranger's attention. 'These wings... an angel?! Impossible! And he is alive and well, amazing... And such a pretty one as well...' Getting no answer the angel pulled lightly on Shirosaki's shirt. "Shirosaki... who is that? Why are you so quiet?" Before the demon had to answer the stranger intoduced himself. "Ah, my name is Ginjo Kūgo little one. A pleasure to meet you."

Smiling brightly at the stranger (seemed like the only demon with mannors to Ichigo) he bowed shyly. "Nice to meet you Kūgo-san. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, pleasure to meet you!"  
"Ah please call me Ginjo boy." Growling angry Shirosaki looked at Ginjo, this guy got him a little bit too nice to HIS angel, and he didn't like the look Ginjo was giving HIS berry.

"What's the matter Shiro?" Ichigo asked with wide, worried eyes. Ginjo was being so kind, what did Shirosaki have against him?  
But what Shiro did next only concerned the little angel more. "Ichigo, why don't ya go inside an' bake a nice pie with those berries you've collected, mm?"  
"I don't think that's necessary," Ginjo interrupted while scratching his ear out of boredom. "I'd like to think that we were having a lovely chat out here, and it's such a nice day Shirosaki. Why don't we walk around?"

"Because yer not welcome 'ere, Ginjo! I don't like other people touchin' mah stuff!"  
Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms, obviously upset by Shirosaki's little outburst. "He just wants to say hello, Shiro! If you're so upset with having other people here then maybe I should leave too!"  
Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he could run. He looked the young angel in the eyes, "Obviously I don' mean ya, Ichi. I don't like the look o' this guy is all, and Ginjo has never been known for doin' good things to little angels. You should go inside where it's safe."

Ichigo was about to protest but Shiro stealthily reached around Ichigo and squeezed his rear end. Ichigo squeaked and turned bright red, running off across the garden.  
When Shiro turned to face Ginjo, he'd found that the other demon had vanished and left no trace behind. Shiro cautiously looked around but couldn't sense or find a trace of the demon anywhere.

Growling angrily Shirosaki slowly walked back inside the house, this Ginjo... If he ever dared to interrupt him and his little berry again he would kill him, if his angel would watch or not. And this bastard should keep his eye off his prize as well, what was the idiot thinking?!  
While the demon tried to calm down that he would be nice to his berry there was something intressting happening in the house...

Ichigo had run into the house, his cheeks still burning in embarassment. He still had so many berries left and suddently the idea with the cake sounded awesome and yummy. Smiling brightly he put the delicious fruits in a bowl and started to search for flour, did demons even have flour? He wasn't so sure about that.  
When he finally found some he tried to reach it, but the cupboard was way too high! And flying wasn't the best idea eather because he would sure as hell knock over stuff, the kitchen was way too small for his big wings. So he jumped and tried to reach, but still... He was just a little bit too small!  
Sighing in defeat he was just about to call the demon for help when he suddently felt someone's breath in his neck, making him gasp. And then an arm was on his shoulder as well!  
Turning around quickly he yelled: "That is not funny Shi-...! Oh...! Ginjo-san. Ah... s-sorry for yelling I was thinking you are Shirosaki."

Scratching himself a bit embarassed for yelling at somebody Ginjo just smiled kindly and patted the angel on the head. "It is no problem little one, did I make you afraid? I am sorry about that. I was just looking after you and it seemed like you had a bit trouble over here, hmm?" Reaching up and getting the angel the flour, he got a shy and friendly thank you as answer. "Oh no problem, hm?"  
While he seemed nice outside his thoughts were telling otherwise... 'Oh damm is this little guy adorable... So cute, so goddamm small and just perfect. This one will do nicely. I wonder if the bastard Shirosaki had already taken him? But then this little guy would probably be way more warry of him, ah, this is good~ And you my litte one will come with me now...'

Grinning he said: "I can show you something nicely, do you wanna see? I had some cute creatures at home, very similar to rabbits. Do you like rabbits? I bet you do, they are very soft and friendly."  
And before the angel could even question this he added: "Oh and don't worry about Shirosaki, he said you can go if you want, we are sometimes just a bit mean to each other. Nothing bad."  
With sparkling eyes the angel nodded. "If Shirosaki i-is okay with that I w-would love to see them..."  
Grinning to himself Ginjo grabbed the angel's hand and walked out of the house as quickly as possible only thinking 'such soft skin' to himself.

Ichigo was too excited about seeing the animals that he didn't notice how Ginjo was holding his arm just a little too tightly. He also couldn't see the grin on the man's face or the way his eyes glowed with an evil intent. By the time Shiro had discovered Ichigo was missing, Ichigo was too far out of earshot to hear Shiro calling for him. As far as Ichigo was concerned, he believed Shiro to be snuggled up on the couch and reading a book - demons did do that, right?

"How long am I allowed to stay?" Ichigo asked a few minutes later.  
"As long as you want," Ginjo answered, pretending like he was going to let Ichigo leave afterwards.  
"I think Shiro would want me back before it gets dark."  
"Don't you like sleepovers?" Ginjo questioned in an overenthusiastic tone. He saw Ichigo's small shoulders shrug, and Ginjo pretended to gasp. "You mean you've never had a sleepover?"  
Ichigo thought about it, bringing his thumb to his lips in an adorable manner. "Mom said it wasn't safe to leave our home, except for school. So no, I've never had a sleepover before. Do you think that I'm old enough now?"

Ginjo nodded a 'yes' and chuckled softly to himself when Ichigo started jumping in excitement.  
"Yay!" Ichigo cried over and over again, before he suddenly stopped moving altogether. "What... do you do at a sleepover?"  
Ginjo squeezed Ichigo's hand a little tighter. "Don't worry, I'll show you all kinds of things to do at a sleepover. There's food, toys, games... and so much more."

The honey brown eyes shone very brightly and he smiled happily. This sounded like a lot of fun. "That sounds really good! Thank you Ginjo-san!" Plasting a sweet fake smile on his face, he looked way too charming, he laughed: "Oh you are very welcome little one. I am sure we will have a lot of 'fun'."  
Grinning and pulling the stolen angel behind him he got fast in his walking. He had to hurry after all. Shirosaki was nobody to ignore, this wouldn't end good!

'I have to hurry, but he mustn't notice the danger, damm! And he is so adorable. Smiling so much about such small things, so innocent... I really like this. You will fit very nicely to me my dear Ichi-chan. If you want or not, I bet you make a nice, cute and not to forget handsome little house angel.'  
While the berry was totaly oblivious to the danger looming over him like a hungry wolf waiting for his prey, the pale demon was having a hard time.

"God damm! Where is he?! Did he run off?! Did he use the situation...? No, he wouldn't right? Mah angel wouldn't leave without saying anything, I am sure!" Searching for a hint where his beloved angel could be, he suddently noticed the bowl and the flour in the kitchen. 'So he was planing on making a cake... Then why...? Wha-?'  
His nose was picking up a faint smell, and his eyes darkend to a scarry deep midnight black, the eyes turning very bright. Growling his most inhuman growl the only word falling from his white lips, as he licked over them, his teeth lenghed as he cursed: "Ginjo..."

 **Well that's it for today guys, but don't worry I almost have the end now and will post it soon. Took me long enouth^^; And yeah, don't worry the writing will improve, I will try my hardest!**


	18. IT

**Hey guysss~ I am back again, I told ya I will finish this soon, the end is almost done! And in the chappy my style in writing will change (I hope for the better and at that point I wrote everything alone when it changes) I hope I won't put my wonderful writing partner to shame! And now enjoy!**

 **To Enjali: Don't worry, Shi will come^^ And the rabbit thing... I just had to! So funny xD And why Ichigo will get angry? Hoho, secret~**

 **To BiteMeBerry: Soon my friend, soon...**

 **To: 3D waffle: Don't worry, no need to be sad: there is more! OwO I am glad you enjoy it~**

Shiro hadn't felt this angered... well, since forever. He couldn't recall if he'd ever felt so possessive over anyone like he was with Ichigo, and for once in his life Shiro felt a little scared. Or maybe he was very scared... of losing his precious angel.

Ginjo brought Ichigo through a faded pathway in the forest. The forest got thicker the further they walked. When Ichigo could no longer tell where one tree began and another ended, he started feeling nervous. It didn't help that the thick leaves above were blocking out the light.  
"A-Are we almost there?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound brave, yet his voice was soft as to not sound rude.  
Ginjo could only grin. "Oh yes, don't you worry. I know it looks scary, but my home is very nice. If we hurry a little faster we'll be there sooner."  
Ichigo nodded with wide, excited eyes. "Okay! I bet I can beat you there in a race!" Ichigo took off down the pathway, with Ginjo right on his heels.

Shiro crouched low to the ground, resembling an animal much more than his previous form. He sniffed and reached out his senses, trying to find a trace of his beloved Ichigo. With little to go on - Ginjo was very good at covering his tracks - Shiro could only guess where they were headed.  
Demons like Ginjo, who were considered higher class but not necessarily the most powerful, usually lived inside the thick forest. Shiro, who disliked company and was mostly a legend among demons, preferred the solitude of living in the wastelands outside the forest. If Ginjo was planning on bringing Ichigo back home to feed on, then he should be headed into the woods. That was Shiro's best guess.

While Shirosaki still tried to follow their tracks Ginjo and his captive arrived at the demon's home. It was rather small compared to Shiro's gigantic thing that you couldn't call a house anymore.  
But it was more modern looking. Like a small skyscraper, it had gray walls and a little entrance. Winning their little race (Ginjo let him win) the berry looked curious at the other's home.  
"Is that your home?" Smiling kindly Ginjo answered with a nod, deep inside he was grinning like a devil, he did it! He really stole an angel from his worst enemy! "Why don't we go inside and have some fun, hm? You sure don't wanna miss your sleepover, yes?"

Shaking his head in the negative the berry quickly followed Ginjo into his home.  
Ichigo didn't wanted to be rude and pulled of his shoes and tried his very best not to be impolite.  
The demon was just thinking how adorable that was and that he should put the smaller male in a maiden costume or something.

"So... Ginjo-san... what do we do now? I wanna start with the sleepover, eh.. please!"  
Chuckling to himself the demon mused: "Ah of course. So... At first we need a lot of sweets. And then... -"  
Very shyly the angel suddently asked: "Uhm... sorry that I ask, but... can I first see the rabbits? Or what they were..." Looking to the ground a bit embarassed he blushed a bit.  
"Ah... yeah... the rabbits... wait a minute, yes?"

Running as fast as he could he went up to a store room and pulled out a small rabbit plushy. Why the hell he got such stuff? Well... he had a very odd family, one of his sisters, a pink haired girl, always wanted everything with hearts, pink and yadayada... Well, now that she forgot this thing about a month ago would come in handy!  
"There ya go. Isn't it cute? You can keep it if ya want~" 'Please take that blasted thing!' Smiling very happy the angel grinned: "Thank you so much! It is adorable!" 'Maybe a rabbit costume would be nice as well...'  
Suddently he remembered: "Ah. The sleepover. We need candy and then we cnuddle on the couch, watching TV, and having a GREAT time." Purring the last part, the berry scratched his head. He had no sleeping cloths here!  
"Uhm... I think I need to go to Shirosaki and get some... sorry!"  
Reacting very quickly Ginjo reached out for the angel's hand and pulled him back before he could run.  
"Don't worry. I give you just a sleeping shirt from me and everything will work out fine, hm?" Thanking him over and over again the berry quickly run in the bathroom to change cloths.  
Ginjo just wore some lose cotton pants and a simple shirt.  
He was way more intressted at the berry's body.

Soon the angel hoped out of the bathroom and went in the living room.  
Ginjo almost got a nosebleed as he saw the adorableness, the angel just looked delicious to him in just a oversized shirt and cute short pants.

"How does this... thing work?" Ichigo cut through Ginjo's thoughts as the young berry gestured to the large black box.  
Ginjo stood up and placed a large hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Well... this is the power button." As he pushed a button on the side of the TV, Ichigo's curious eyes suddenly went wide and he jumped away.

"Th-There's a man in the box! Help him get out! He's stuck-"  
Ginjo laughed under his breath. He didn't want to offend the berry after all. "It's recorded. There isn't really a man in the television."  
Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "Oh."

Ginjo grinned and moved towards a stack of DVDs. He removed one from the shelf and placed it inside its designated slot. "Get comfortable. I'll be back with some sweets my friend."  
Ichigo smiled, "Friend? I like being your friend..."  
Ginjo left Ichigo to his own devices. He figured once the angel was happy in his own little spot, then he'd squeeze in and get close without the angel noticing. The movie he chose was packed with enough excitement that Ichigo wouldn't notice his devious little plan until it was too late.  
Ginjo would have the angel to himself! He'd be under his power and helpless to his will - just the way Ginjo liked his prey.

When the movie started the angel was instantly right into it, never before had he seen something like that. It's not like they had TVs in heaven, and to be honest he wondered why. These things were awesome, his eyes were glued to the device and he couldnt take his eyes off. He didn't even notice that Ginjo was back – but without the promised sweets.

The demon smiled, he knew it! 'You silly little creature, so innocent, you have no idea what will come over you...'

Back to Shirosaki...

He was running, so fast that everything became a blurr and the outlines of everything vanished to a blur of green and brown colours. Faster – he had to run faster. In his mind only one worry, one fear: What if he already had touched him?! What if he bit him, ate him?! Or … if he first... no! He had to shake his head, he couldn't even think, no! He just had to find the blasted bastartd in time, right?! So many years was his asshole of a demon a thorn in his eyes, but he never really had to fear him, sure he wasn't weak and was fighting unfair – but still! He never really had to fear him, but now not he was in danger, but something that became so important to him that he would kill for it.

Yes... the angel became his only weakspot, he became soft inside, he wasn't sure how the idea from simply having something as a toy because it was rare became an obcession of... of what? Love? Did he _love_ the angel? Was someone like him even able to do that? He didn't know, but what he knew was, that he became important to him.

After reaching the middle of the forest he stood in a ocean of darkness surrounded by trees and other plants. Everything looked gloomy and everything but _not_ friendly. He had to sharpen his eyes to be able to see in this mess. The eyes changing from the warm gold to a bright neon yellow, and if you would look closely enouth... you would be able to tell that they shined with worry, but with the will to save his _beloved_.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see a place where Ginjo could be, was he in the wrong place? Could his guess be wrong – but then he we come too late to save his angel, no!

He sighed, a puff of white air comming out of his mouth - this damm forest was cold. What should he do? There was no trace of the bastard – even if his sences were sharpend to his maximum. This was one thing Ginjo was perfect at, hiding his traces in senconds, that's why Shiro never bothered to follow him to kill him, it was wasted time. But then an idea struck him, he could use _it_.

How many hundert of years didn't he use it? How many hundert of years didn't he _dare_ to use it? He couldn't even remember. He was closing his eyes, he had to make a decision. 'If I use it, I am sure to find Ichi, but... I maybe won't be able to control myself anymore. Who knows what I will do? Mah pure emotion and instinct will take over, mah rage of Ginjo is endless, I would sure as hell rip him apart, but what about mah berry? Would I harm hi'? Would I even kill, rip apart or even worse... rape him? I dunno... I dunno how long it will take me ta calm down again. I don't know what ta do, I... I simply don't know!'

Gripping his hair very tight he slightly pulled on it, this was a high risk, maybe too high. How could he have fallen from the demon many called the devil himself to THIS? A tug in his chest, a clench where his heart should be and he suddently knew what to do. The eyes opened with a followed blink of the eyelashes and the only thing that cut through the ocean of dark silence was a loud roar...

 **And hurray! That's it for today, the big climax is arriving, be prepared for trouble and make it double... eh moment xD Emotions ahead! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Death?

**Hey guys, since I really wanna finish this... here ya go! Hope ya enjoy, we are reaching the dramatic climax!**

 **To BiteMeBerry: Hold it up, yanno a small "well done" or so is way nice then "MOREEEEE" ;-; I am just a human being and this is my first story so hold it, will ya?**

 **To MidnightEden234: Hehe, you know how it ends already xD**

There, he could hear, smell... feel EVERYTHING! The silent beat of a birds heart, the noice a leaf that it was making while landing on the dirt, smell the fear that was in all animals hearts as they felt him, yes... he would cut everything. He would kill everything and he would get back what was HIS!

„ _Mine... Protect... what's mine... Kill... Kill!_ _ **KILL!**_ "

And suddently he could hear it, the beat of a human like heart, the muffeled sound of help. The fear he could smell, the pain of being scarred to the bones, the shaking... there he was! And he needed his help!

And with a wink of an eyelash there was nothing anymore, the demon already infront of his goal.

The door was shattered in hunters of pieces with a loud noice. One single punch enouth to transform it to dust. His eyes – now hid behind a mask – scanned his surroundings. That's when he saw it: Ginjo loomed over _his_ **possesion** – yes, right now that was it, HIS, his and his alone... But what made his anger spike even more to the heaven to rip angels apart was the way he loomed over the berry. One hand holding his mouth shut, stealing his voice and shushing his desperate cry for help. The other hand holding him in place, restricting the movement, while his mouth on the neck. Ready to claim and mark HIS possesion.

And if there was one more thing that made the white haired demon even more angry was the way Ichigo's face was: Frozen in fear and terrified. Tears clinging to his eyelashes. The eyes wide and open while his pupils where large and his iris were shaking. Every colour drained from his oh so normlay wonderful lightly tanned face. It was the face of pure _fear_.

Feeling distrubed in his doing Ginjo lifted his face. Who would dare to ruin his wonderful moment of ownership? But the moment he looked up he starred in the face of the devil himself... or maybe even death? The face that would normaly hold an arogant smirk was now an emotionless black mask adored with two sharp horns sticking out of it, the tips sending out the same feeling you would have when standing infront of a executioner ready to swing his cleaver down your neck.

One look into the nothing that was the demons eyes would let you shilver in fear. Over the eyes a white stripe that was dragged down his neck that wandered to become one weird tatto on his chest. But it was hidden in the cloths that covered his form.

The fingers – adored by sharp black claws ready to tear into its prey - clenched in rage and hate.

„Who... Who the bloody hell are you?!" This screamed question cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. But there was no answer. „ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" But if you would think he screamed in rage you would be wrong. It was a scream filled in fear when starring into such a face. The feeling he got from this... this _thing_ was bone wreaking.

A single black clawed finger pointed in silence at something. Ginjo looked behind him, there was nothing, no. This finger was pointed at him! Ginjo pointed at himself, a silent „me?". What could this thing want from him? But he soon would have his answer as the mask slowly cracked open, the teeth – oh so sharp like knifes - slowly parting. And with a chill sounding voice it spoke...

„ _Ginjo Kūgo... you... you...! You will die! I will..._ _ **kill**_ _you! You can't have what's mine, you can't! Because it's mine... mine..._ _ **MINE!**_ "

Ginjo's eyes got big. 'This voice, but is he really...? It can't be!' „S-Shirosaki?!" His answer was a snarl. Without a blink of an eyelash Ginjo jumped in a defensive postion, well knowing that he had no chance against something like that. This was supposed to be Shirosaki? What a sick twisted joke! He wanted to laugh insanely, this would be his end, there was a reason this demon got called the devil himself and now this devil was right infront of him! This had never happend before, but why now? What had he... oh! The angel! He looked down on Ichigo who looked even more scarred now. Was he in so much rage because he took Ichigo?

Impossible! 'How can he get so angry over a silly toy? What shall I do?! But wait! Yes, he will … ahaha... AHAHA, this is it!'

With an evil idea in mind he started to laugh like a madman. Calling his blade from the depths of his mind he quickly pulled the angel close to his chest and held the blade only a few milimeter from his neck.

„Don't you dare to move one muscle Shirosaki, or his life is over! Ahaha... That's it, your weakpoint, you became soft and weak – and for what?! A shitty little angel you are supposed to use and hate! AHAHA! You lost! You pathetic „devil"! You are done for!"

Shirosaki growled and walked one step closer, drawing his white blade, seemingly not impressed by Ginjo's menace. But Ginjo was death serious, he wouldn't have it any different. „I am not joking you fucker!" To show that he meant it for real he dragged his blade along the berry's neck, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

The angel wimmered in fear, this all couldn't be real, this has to be an evil and cruel nightmare! Why was no one waking him up? And this thing... could it really be Shiro? But it looked so scarry and its voice is scarry. But he came to rescue him, and this Ginjo guy called him Shirosaki – so was this really him? He looked oh so scarry, but the blade on his neck was even worse, so he wimmered in a hope of not getting killed: „S-Shi... please help m-me... I-I am scarred, I don't wanna die! Please... Shi, I am so s-sorry for following him. It is all my fault...!"

Grinning Ginjo moved the blade even closer and cut some more of the angel's delicate flesh. „Ya heard him Shirosaki, poor lil Ichi don't wanna die, buh-hu! So better lower you sword and throw it right in the corner, I am warning you!" Another fearful wimper left the angel's cherry red lips. This tiny sound... this sound of pure fear seemed to finally get registered by the white haired demon who's mask started to crack. And in a ocean of tiney broken pieces of the mask the demon lowered his sword and threw it as ordered to the side.

With a stern voice the demon hissed: „There see? It is gone, now leave Ichigo alone yer bastard!" „Nana Shirosaki~ You better watch out what ya say to me or lil Ichi will lose his head very soon. If you don't want that you better stand right where you are and don't move one bit, not resisting, you hear me?" Gritting his teeth together the demon nodded, not moving one inch.

With Ichigo in his grip he simply couldn't do anything, he couldn't risk that he got hurt and so he didn't dare to move as Ginjo started chattering a weird magical spell, that soon slowly wraped around Shiro as if it wanted to mock him for not being able to avoid something so slow.

When Ginjo finished his magic he watched with glee as Shirosaki was completely warped around and was not being able to move anymore. Laughing like mad he threw Ichigo to the side and walked to the Shiro. „Finally! You idiot, finally I got you and can kill you! And you know?! If I kill you ALL will be afraid of me, ALL will bow dowe to me, the slayer of the „devil". And how did I kill you, they will ask! And I will answer, because he was a soft hearted fool! AHAHA, but don't worry! I make sure your death is slow and painful, you will die slowly. You can watch how I slowly rip your limps apart, one by one - till you die!"

Not being faced at all by his upcomming death the immobile demon's eyes started to soften as he watched to his beloved: „Common Ichi, run and fly home. Ya can do it, there shouldn't be a problem, run and never come back, find a happy place up there – farwell."

Breathing out loud Ichigo started shocked at Shiro: „But S-Shi... I can't he can't k-kill... kill... no. Please don't!" Turning around Ginjo started coldly at him and snorted in a oh so sweet voice: „Don't you understand you cute lil angel? Run, he gives his life for you, you better be gradeful that I let you run, but I hold onto my word, so run! Run or do you want to see how I kill him? If yes you are pretty coldblooded, I wouldn't expect that, so shu! Run back to your flower filled oh so pretty fluffy wonderful heaven. Run and never look back... Or I make sure not to only paint this walls with his blood, or maybe you like to have a red shirt? Hm? Hahaha!"

As he finished he turned around around again was mocking the white haired demon again and was ready to cut. With these spoken words Ichigo slowly slumped on the ground and held his head in this tiny hands. Eyes wide and pulsing. Tears where no longer comming out of his colourless eyes, but for that they were bloodshot...

'What shall I do, what? WHAT?! No, I can't go back, how should I life with that?! No, he can't die, he can't kill him, no... no...no! I can't move, I don't want to, I don't want to leave him. But what shall I do?! I can't do anything! I am weak, I am useless, I.. I can't protect you...! I can't do anything about him getting killed... _**And it's all my fault**_!'

In this very moment he did something - something that was against everything he was taught...

Ginjo grinned. He won. „Well, well~ I guess I start with your finger, one by one, isn't this fun? Or maybe... your ugly face pisses me so off, you know? JUST DIE! May „God" have mercy with the devil. Good night Shirosa-! Urg...! Wha..?!"

And with desperate coughs for air he started to choke on his own blood. As he looked down he saw Shirosaki's white sword - now covered in blood - sticking out his chest. Turning his head he looked from where the hell it came from only scream in rage as he saw shaking hands holding the sword.

„Y-YOU?! HOW... YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! H-HOW DARE YOU AFTER I GRANTED YOU LIFE?! OH YOU K-KNOW, YOU DIE FIRST!"

Ripping the sword out of his chest with his bare hands he knoked it out of Ichigo's hands – out of his reach.

The angel shaked in fear, he couldn't move, he was too afraid to do so... He started to cough and struggle as he got grabbed by Ginjo who started to choke him with one hand and lifted him from the ground, the same time putting the other hand on one of the berry's wings.

„Y-You will die, and that with your pride... and **cough** happiness destroyed!" And with that he started to kind of burn Ichigo's left wing, it started to slowly turn black as if it would start to rot away. He would have screamed because of the pain but couldn't as everything slowly started to slow down. His vision became blurry and the only thing he could hear was a low buzzing as his last thoughts crossed his brain: 'I am sorry, Shiro... This is the end, mom, I will come to you...!' Not having the strenght to open his eyes longer they fell shut. Behind closed eyelids the were just about to roll back as suddently the pressure on his neck and the buring on his wing stopped.

'Am I... dead?'

„...chi...? ...go?! Ichigo?!"

'Who...? Shiro?'

Was Shiro dead too? Did Ginjo finish him off after he chocked Ichigo to death? Everything was in a blurr and the angel couldn't be sure what was there and what was real... Like... Just like a dream...

Shiro couldn't belive it. Everything had happend so fast, he was ready to die, but then...! At first glance he wasn't sure what had stopped Ginjo in his trackt so finish the demon off, but as he saw his own sword piecing Ginjo's chest he couldn't belive it!

Ichigo had stabbed Ginjo - with Shiro's sword. He was kind of amazed by this, it was so unexpected and brave of his little one. Never in 1000 years he would have expected his little angle would stab someone with the intend to kill... for HIM.

But then... Ginjo chocked him... It took Shiro a few seconds to blast off the spell, since with Ginjo's life force weakend it was not very difficult to break the weakening spell. But in these few seconds... In pure rage he had grabbed his white sword and brutally chopped Ginjo's body in two.

Now the walls where painted in red... and Ichigo too, Ginjo's blood had splattered everywhere...

And now, the person he had gone through all the trouble was laying there: Not moving at all! And for the first time he could ever remember... Shirosaki - the „devil" of the demon world – started to cry. Crystal clear tears that never had been cried before were now running down his alabsta white cheeks.

„Please... Ichi... Don't leave me! Ya can't just go like that... Why didn't yer run away?! Come back, please!"

 **Please**

And to his relief as he started to hug the body of his angel, the angel hugged back!

„T-That you could ever c-cry Shi..."

A sligt chuckle escaped the demon's mouth, yes... he cried for his angel, because he loved him more then everything. Just the plain thought of losing him was too much.

„Heh... yeah, for yer I would cry Ichi, because … you are important to me!" He just couldn't say it! 'Why can't I just tell him that I love him? Why won't mah mouth say why mah heart is feeling? Heh... Love is terrible, I am so weak.'

Smiling cutely the smaller male wanted to stand up but soon cried in pain as his burnt wing was slightly moved. There was no way he could move with something like that!

Shirosaki fliched, the wing looked terrible, it was completely black and no more silky to the touch. It felt rough and started to cruble when touched too hard. It made a terrible picture with Ichigo sitting there in pain, covered in Ginjo's blood and one wing burned to coal black... it was a picture of an angel stripped from his pride.

„Ichi... your wing it is..." But Ichigo silenced him and shaked his head with a sad smile. Now, what he said next was impossible to belive after what he did to get his chained wings back a while ago.

„It is b-burned to coal... It is useless n-now, right? Well, I f-fear it can't be helped then..." With a plasted fake smile on his face Shirosaki couldn't belive what Ichigo said next with tears running down the his face.

„ **Chop it off.** "

 **Thanks for reading and a review would be nice^^**


End file.
